Dean, There's Someone In Your Car
by 2swords2
Summary: After strange sightings of a woman dressed in white, Dean and Sam find themselves face to face with an angel. This angel of the Lord comes with a message, but will it be good or bad? Will the celestial being be able to keep up with the Winchester brothers' busy lives? What will happen when Dean falls in love? Dean/OC. First Supernatural fanfic. Collaboration with Elva Pendragon.
1. Who the Hell is in My Car?

**Hello everyone! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, so I hope I did it well. Constructive criticism is very welcome, so long as you are not rude. If you end up liking this, there will be much more to come.**

**This takes during various episodes and seasons so I will always be clear when things are happening. This takes place during Season 2 or 3, but definitely before "Fresh Blood". A line break will mean that the following takes place a day(s) later (The previous part and following part would not be related).**

**And a huge thanks to Elva Pendragon for collaborating with me on this!**

**The disclaimer for this chapter and all that follow (because I know I will forget): I do not own anything, only my OC's and the plot! Although everyone wishes they owned at least one character from the show, right? ... Right?**

* * *

Dean and Sam walked out of a hospital after looking up death records. They walked towards the Impala, ready to drive to a cemetery.

Dean was two steps ahead of Sam when he caught sight of something.

It appeared to be a person.

"Who the hell is in my car?" Dean yelled as he ran the few steps left to the Impala.

He slammed his hands down on the door and peered in the open window to find that there was no one there.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam asked, coming up behind him.

"I could have sworn that I saw someone in here." Dean straightened and faced Sam.

"Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Sam asked, a little concerned.

"I knew what I saw, Sam." Dean raised his voice.

"Alright, relax." Sam tried to calm his brother down. "I'm sure there's an explanation for it."

"There better be." Dean angrily replied.

"Let's just get to cemetery." Sam offered. "Alright?"

"Fine." Dean went around to the other side of the Impala and unlocked it. He sat in the driver's seat and Dean got into the passenger seat. Dean started the engine, put the gear in drive, and pressed his foot on the gas.

He thought he saw something and slammed on the brakes.

"Right there." Dean pointed. "It was her!" He turned to face Sam.

Sam leaned to see where Dean was pointing, but didn't see anyone. "Who?"

Dean turned back around to point out the woman again. She was no where to be found. "What? Where is she?" Dean furrowed his brow.

"Dean, I think you're just seeing things." Sam reasoned. "Burning some bones will take your mind off it."

"You better be right." Dean huffed as he drove down the street, towards the local cemetery.

* * *

Sam fell asleep pretty quickly after climbing into the twin bed in the motel room.

At first it was a dreamless sleep, but images soon came.

To Sam, it felt like he was walking through a maze of rooms. He found a door and opened it.

He walked into a dark room with bright light shining down from somewhere. There was a woman in the middle of the room, dressed in white.

"Excuse me, where am I?" Sam asked.

"I have a message." The woman replied. "For you and your brother, Sam Winchester."

Before Sam could speak, the woman held a slender, pale finger to her lips to keep him quiet.

"You will find out what it is soon enough." The woman told Sam.

"But-" Sam started.

"Now, wake up." The woman ordered.

Sam blinked and found himself laying in the bed in the motel.

Dean was already dressed and ready. He saw that Sam was awake. "Mornin', sunshine." He said.

When he didn't hear a reply, he looked at Sam. "Did you have another vision?"

Sam sat up in the bed. "No. I didn't." He was confused.

"What? Every nightmare you have has to do with someone dying." Dean stood up and walked over, sitting on his already made bed.

"This was different." Sam shook his head.

"What did you see?" Dean asked.

"I was walking through these empty rooms until I got to a door. I opened it and there was a woman standing in the center of the room." Sam described what happened.

"What did she look like?" Dean asked.

"Hard to tell. She was dressed in white." Sam replied.

"A Woman in White?" Dean asked.

"No, not in that sense." Sam shook his head. "She told me that she had a message for me and you." Sam added.

"She knew who we were?" Dean freaked out a little.

Sam nodded.

"Well what was it?" Dean asked, anxious.

"She didn't say." Sam sighed.

"Did she say who she was?" Dean asked yet another question.

"No." Sam paused. "But what has the power to do that? To speak to someone in their dream?"

"I don't know." Dean tried to think.

"Is it in dad's journal?" Sam asked.

"I've been through it a million times and I haven't seen any mention of messages through dreams." Dean replied.

Sam sighed.

"Come on." Dean slapped him on the back. "We got an angry spirit that needs killing." Dean smiled, stood up, and walked away.

Sam sighed again, getting out of the bed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review or PM with comments, questions, concerns, etc. If you really like it, please favorite and follow, please!**

**The next chapter should be up soon, but no promises.**

**And I might possibly be open to OC submissions? Send in a full (and I mean FULL) description if you want to. I think this is kind of Elva Pendragon's idea, but hey. She could beat me up any day of the week so I'm just putting it on here just in case.**

**Anyways, enjoy your day!**


	2. Meet and Greet

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. Yes, I know. That was a quick update. But you're lucky this time.**

**This chapter takes place during Season 2 or 3, but before "Fresh Blood."**

**Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

Dean and Sam walked back to the Impala after another successful hunt.

"I still can't believe it was the maid." Dean remarked.

"I still can't believe it wasn't the mother." Sam replied.

Dean chuckled as he pulled out the keys to the Impala. He looked up at the car.

He saw someone sitting in the backseat again.

"What the hell?" He run up to the car.

This time, the person looked clearer. It was a woman dressed in white with a cell phone in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. She was looking down at the cell phone, some of her golden brown hair falling into her face.

Sam was running up behind Dean, getting a clear view of what the woman looked like.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

The woman jumped in her seat, looking at Dean. Her green eyes looked mortified.

As soon as Dean put a hand on the car to look through the open window, the woman had disappeared.

"It happened again!" Dean turned to Sam. "Did you see her?" He asked.

Sam nodded slowly. "She's the woman in white from my dream."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded again.

"So I'm not going crazy." Dean was slightly relieved.

"But what can appear in dreams and have a corporeal body?" Sam asked.

"Beats me." Dean replied.

Sam looked in the backseat where the woman was sitting. He picked something up and held it up so Dean could see. "But she left a message."

"A message? With a coffee cup?" Dean sounded skeptical. "Is it the message from your dream? Or just a hint?"

"I think just a hint." Sam pondered.

Dean took the empty cup and spun it around in his hands. "Logo look familiar?" He asked Sam, a little smirk on his face.

Dean held the cup up for Sam to see. Right at eye level behind the cup was a coffee shop, with the exact same logo that was on the cup.

"Come on." Dean crossed the street to get to the coffee shop, without waiting for Sam. Sam jogged to catch up with Dean, but stayed at the entrance to the shop.

Dean walked into the coffee shop and towards the barista.

The barista looked up at Dean. "How can I help you?" He asked.

"Hey." Dean took a breath. "I was supposed to meet a girl here. A blind date. I don't know her name. We met online." Dean added in a smile. "I was supposed to come here 30 minutes ago but I got caught at work. Do you think you've seen her? She has like golden blond hair and green eyes. She said she was wearing white." Dean asked.

The barista thought for a moment. "Caramel macchiato. Yes, she was here." He paused. "She said her name was Angelica so I could call her when her order was ready, in case you were wondering." He paused again. "I think that's her waiting in her car." The barista pointed to the Impala.

"Hey, thanks man." Dean ran out of the shop before the barita could reply. He kept his eye on the woman sitting in the back seat of the Impala.

"Sam!" Dean got his brother's attention and pointed to the back seat.

Within the few seconds that it took Sam to peer into the window on one side and for Dean to look through the window on the other side, the woman was gone.

"Did you get a name?" Sam asked Dean through the window.

"Angelica, but it's probably fake." Dean shook his head.

Sam paused. "Should we get going?"

Dean sighed angrily. "Yeah, let's go."

Dean got into the driver's seat and Sam got into the passenger seat. Dean started the engine and the two brothers were on their way.

Night had fallen on the long stretch of road, and the Impala was the only car for miles.

"Angelica." Sam thought out loud. "Why Angelica as a name?"

Dean glanced at Sam and then back at the road. "Another hint?" Dean offered.

"Maybe." Sam sighed, rubbing a temple.

Dean pursed his lips in annoyance.

Sam snapped up straight. "Angel." He announced.

"What?" Dean looked at his brother.

"Angelica. Starts with 'Angel'. It makes sense." Sam reasoned.

"Whoa, whoa. So you're saying that this woman we keep seeing is an angel?" Dean asked, confused and skeptical.

"It's the only reasonable explanation." Sam replied calmly.

"Since when are angels real?" Dean asked.

"Well," Sam paused to think, "if there's all this bad stuff, there's gotta be good stuff, right?"

"I guess." Dean paused. "But I don't like the sounds of it." Dean squirmed a bit in his seat. "Being stalked by an angel doesn't sound like a good thing." Dean voice got a little louder by each word.

"I'm sure it's fine." Sam tried to calm his brother down.

"But we don't know, do we?" Dean almost yelled out.

"Dean!" Sam raised his voice. "Trust me. In my dream, she wasn't threatening me or you, she just wanted to tell us something."

Dean huffed and look forward.

He looked up into the rearview mirror. He saw the woman.

"Sam." He practically whispered. "I see her in the rearview." Dean didn't even blink.

Sam turned around in his seat to see the woman.

This time she stayed where she was. She was in the middle seat, still dressed in white. She had a white dress on, fitted perfectly to her. It was slightly low cut with spaghetti straps. It was tight around her waist and flared out around her hips. Delicate lace littered the fabric.

The mysterious woman held up a finger to her lips.

Then, she disappeared. Right before the Winchester brothers' unblinking eyes, she disappeared.

Sam turned back to face front, disappointed.

"Was she shushing us?" Dean asked, a little pissed off.

"No, I don't think so." Sam replied.

"Does she want us to keep a secret?" Dean offered.

Sam slowly put the pieces together. "That's it. It's a secret message. It has to be."

"So you're saying," Dean started, "that an angel is going to give a secret message?"

"That's what it looks like." Sam shrugged.

"That's a little creepy, man." Dean paused. "You better be right." Dean sighed, pressing on the gas a little harder.

* * *

The sun was already coming up by the time the fire fizzled out. The bones had been salted, and the spirit was at rest.

The two Winchesters walked back to the Impala and threw their shovels into the trunk. Dean walked walking to the driver's seat, and Sam walked towards the passenger seat.

"Sam…" Dean started, a little nervous, "I see her again."

Sam rushed back around the end of the car and looked into the window with Dean.

"She's… texting?" Sam was confused.

Dean tentatively knocked on the window with a knuckle.

The woman didn't look up from her phone, only held up a finger.

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. "Put on hold by an angel."

"Dean, relax. At least she hasn't disappeared yet." Sam tried to calm his brother down.

Dean looked back at the woman. She slowly turned to face the window.

Her facial features were visible now. She was an image of perfection.

A moment of dead silence passed.

The woman waved, a small smile played on her lips.

Dean waved back, unsure of what to do.

"Can you roll down the window?" Sam asked.

The woman shook her head.

"Can you tell us why you're here?" Dean asked.

She shook her head again.

"Are you an angel?" Dean asked.

She nodded.

"Can you talk?" Dean asked, a little skeptical of what was happening.

She held up a finger and pulled a notebook out from under the folds of her dress, as well as a pen. She wrote something and then held it up to the window for the two to see.

"It is dangerous for me to speak out loud." Dean repeated.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

The woman flipped the page over and wrote on a fresh page. She held up the notebook.

"Ambriel?" Sam looked at the letters on the page.

The woman immediately put a finger to her lips, but nodded her head.

"We can't say your name out loud?" Dean asked.

Ambriel nodded.

"Oh, so like He-who-shall-not-be-named?" Dean offered, jokingly.

Ambriel held up her thumb and pointer finger, holding them close together.

"What do you want us to call you?" Sam asked.

She shrugged.

"Bri." Dean suggested.

Ambriel smiled and nodded at the nickname.

"So, Bri, what did you want to tell us?" Dean asked.

She wrote something.

"All in good time." Sam read what was written.

"Well how long are you going to keep us waiting?" Dean slightly raised his voice.

Ambriel scrunched her eyebrows and scribbled something.

"Patience is a virtue." Sam read the slightly messy handwriting, chuckling at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He shifted around.

Ambriel wrote something quickly.

"She said she's going to come again." Sam turned to Dean.

"Great." Dean sighed. "When?"

Sam looked back at Ambriel.

"She doesn't know." Sam looked at Dean again.

"Or she doesn't want to tell us." Dean huffed.

Sam sighed and looked back at Ambriel.

Ambriel wrote something short.

"I'll be watching you two." Sam translated.

"Creepy." Dean whispered.

"And protecting you." Sam read what Ambriel added to her sentence.

"Good. Always nice to have an angel on our side." Dean perked up a bit.

Ambriel's phone pinged.

"I have to go." She mouthed.

"Goodbye, Bri." Dean gave her a little wave.

Ambriel waved back and then disappeared.

"Damn, she's hot." Dean remarked as he unlocked the driver's door.

Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit, and got into the passenger seat.

Dean started the engine. "Let's roll."

The two brothers were off.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review with comments, and favorite and/or follow if you loved it!**

**I guess the OC submission still stands.**

**I might update soon.**


	3. Angel Riding Shotgun

**Hello everyone. I was bored so I'm posting another chapter.**

**This takes place in Season 2 or 3, but before "Fresh Blood."**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Sam!" Dean yelled. "This spirit isn't going to destroy itself!" Dean held up a chair in front of his chest and head, trying to defend himself from the vengeful spirit.

The spirit punched the wooden chair, smashing it to bit.

A flash of horror covered Dean's face, but he immediately put his game face back on, dropping the pieces of chair in his hands.

"Sam…" Dean called out. "Some help would be great right about now…" Dean started backing up into a corner.

Sam laid on the floor on the other side of the room. He groaned and tried to move, but every muscle ached from the spirit's last attack on him.

Dean looked at Sam for a split second, and the spirit punched Dean hard in the jaw, knocking him clean to the ground. Dean stayed down for the count, barely hanging in there.

Dean heard footsteps walking towards him. The lights above him exploded and sparks rained down. He rolled on his side, trying to see who it was. He slowly reached for his knife.

Then, he heard a gunshot. He cringed a little, but relaxed when he knew that he was fine. He looked over at Sam, who was still groaning as he sat up.

But, the spirit was gone.

The high heels walked over to Dean and stopped right in front of him.

He slowly looked up. It was obviously a woman, just by looking at the shoes. The shadow she cast revealed long skinny legs and… wings?

She was wearing black leather lace-up high heels that nearly reached her knees, dark wash skinny jeans, a tight red shirt, and a dark leather jacket. Her golden blond hair was braided to one side. Her green eyes looked brighter with dark eyeshadow surrounding them. She had a couple rings on her fingers on each hand. In her hands was a shotgun with rock salt shells.

"Hey, Bri." Dean gave the angel a sexy half smile.

"Hey, Dean." She replied, sounding a little sultry.

"She speaks!" Dean joked.

Bri let out a little laugh. "Very funny, Dean." She knelt down and handed Dean the shotgun. She helped Dean to his feet.

"What brings you here?" Dean asked, looking her in the eye.

"You guys needed help." Bri smiled and turned away, walking towards Sam.

"We were doing just fine." Dean scoffed.

"No, you weren't." Bri shot back, kneeling down to check on Sam.

She lightly tapped him on the cheek a couple of times to get him fully conscious. "Hey, Sam."

"Bri?" Sam was confused. He slowly sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping. What else would I be doing?" Bri helped the other brother to his feet.

"I don't know." Dean interrupted. "Maybe giving us cryptic information through writing on a piece of paper?" He rudely offered.

Bri gave him a threatening glare. She turned back to Sam. "Do you know where he's buried?"

Dean through his hands up in exasperation behind Bri's back.

"Yeah, in a plot in the local cemetery." Sam replied.

"Excellent. Shall we go?" Bri took a few steps and then looked back at the brothers.

"What for?" Dean asked, a little annoyed.

"Salt and burn the bones. Duh." Bri replied.

"I knew that." Dean tried to hold his ego together as he walked past Bri and out the front door.

Sam held in a chuckled and follow Bri out of the house.

"Hey, Bri?" Sam asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, Sam?" Bri slowed down so that she was walking next to him.

"Can we call you by your full name now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Bri nodded.

"Alright." He paused. "It's good to see you again, Ambriel." Sam smiled.

"It's good to see you, too, Sam." Bri replied in kind.

Dean was already getting into the Impala parked outside of the house when Bri got to the car.

"Shotgun!" Bri called out.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled as he gladly took the backseat, giving up the front seat to the deserving angel.

After Dean recovered from realizing that a woman is sitting next to him, he started the car and started driving to the cemetery.

Bri turned the radio one and started playing one of Dean's mix tapes. She tapped her fingers on her thigh along to the beat. The brothers remained silent, unsure of what to do in an angel's presence.

The three arrived at the cemetery within the time it took for one of Dean's song to play out. Dean shut the engine off but left the doors locked.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked from the backseat.

"I want answers." Dean looked at Bri.

"Dean, stop." Sam tried to defend the angel.

"No, Sam. It's fine." Bri held up a hand. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to fully face Dean. "Ask away." She commanded.

"Why now? I mean, why come help us now?" Dean asked, added in angry hand motions.

"I was sent to protect you a long time ago, and you needed protecting. So I came in for the rescue." Bri explained.

"We could of handled that guy." Dean tried to defend himself.

"No, you couldn't." Bri argued. "All three of us know that."

Dean narrowed his eyes for a split second. "Any reason you kept randomly showing up? In _my _car?"

"It's the easiest place to watch from." Bri defended herself.

"And the writing?" Sam added a question from the back.

"Technically, I wasn't supposed to _speak _with you until a specific day, so I wrote in the notebook for you to read."

"'Not supposed to'?" Dean sounded a little angry and skeptical. "What does that mean?"

"Everyone takes orders from someone." Bri cryptically answered.

"Was the coffee cup on purpose?" Sam asked.

Bri took a breath. "Well technically, I wasn't supposed to let you see me that day, but I guess I got careless since I was on my phone. When Dean saw me, I made a split second decision to leave the coffee cup. Then you'd get the fake name and talk to me through the writing." Bri paused. "So, yeah, I guess the coffee cup was on purpose."

"Angels text?" Dean accidentally asked out loud.

"Yes, angels text each other." Bri crossed her arms.

"Alright, sorry." Dean mumbled.

"Should we go salt the bones?" Sam offered, breaking the tension.

"Excellent idea." Bri agreed.

They got out of the Impala and Dean unlocked the trunk, propping up a shotgun to keep it open.

Dean grabbed the salt, matches, and lighter fluid and handed it to Bri. He took the two shovels and gave them to Sam. He closed the truck to the Impala and took a shovel back from Sam.

Sam and Dean each pulled a flashlight out of their pockets and showed the way. Bri followed.

Sam found the headstone of the man they were looking for. "Let's start digging."

Dean rolled his eyes and heaved his shovel into the ground and Sam followed. The two worked tirelessly to dig up the bones while Bri stood off to the side, not really helping.

"Hey!" Dean yelled at the angel.

Bri looked up from her phone.

"Little bit of help over here?" Dean was annoyed.

Bri rolled her eyes and continued texting with one hand, lifting the other up, moving some dirt off the grave and onto the heap of dirt next to it.

Dean stood there, still annoyed that Bri didn't actually get her hands dirty.

"Thanks." Sam sincerely thanked the angel.

"Why, you're very welcome, Sam." Bri replied, sincerely.

"Who are you even texting anyways?" Dean asked, continuing to dig the last few inches.

"A friend." Bri replied, her fingers flying across the keyboard of the newly introduced iPhone.

Dean sighed and dug his shovel into the ground, earning a loud thud from the coffin below. "Finally." Dean huffed, scraping the remaining dirt off the top of the coffin.

Sam jabbed the top of the wooden coffin, breaking the olds planks until the decaying bones were revealed.

"Alright. Let's burn him." Dean hauled himself out of the hole and Sam did as well.

Bri put her phone away for the moment and walked up to the grave, salt in hand. She gave the bones a heaving seasoning. She handed the box of salt to Sam and then poured the lighter fluid all over the bones, making sure it would be able to catch fire.

"Rest in peace." Bri said as she lit the matches. The fire glowed bright on the end of the small wooden sticks. Bri let them fall into the pit of salted bones.

The flames burst from the body and raged on until the last of the bones were dust.

Sam and Dean packed up the supplies and loaded them into the Impala, leaving Bri to walk by herself. All three loaded into the Impala, with Bri in the backseat this time, and took off towards the nearest interstate.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review, favorite and follow! It would mean so much.**

**I guess the OC submission is still open?**

**Next chapter should be up soon, but I don't know.**


	4. Dean Gets Ambriel's Number

**Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**This takes place during Season 2 or 3, but before "Fresh Blood."**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"You fucking idiot!" Bri yelled out loud, loud enough for the Winchester brothers to turn their heads in shock and confusion.

"I can't believe you would say that! I'm going to murder you, you fucking fucky bitch!" Bri kept yelling. "You motherfucking asshole! You're going to get what's coming to you you fucking fuck fuckity fuck!" Bri's voiced got louder and louder, and angrier and angrier.

Bri threw her phone on the ground.

"Bri?" Dean slowly approached the angry angel. "Is everything alright?"

Bri shot him a death glare. He stopped moving altogether.

"Who was that?" Sam asked from a distance.

"A friend." Bri replied, disinterest in her voice. She bent down and picked up her phone, which wasn't even damaged.

"Doesn't sound like a friend anymore." Dean remarked.

"Oh, no." Bri brushed the dirt off her phone. "We're still friends. I was just having a bitch fit."

Dean gave Bri a weird look.

"We do this all the time." Bri shrugged. "No big deal."

"You sure?" Dean tried to confirm.

"Totally." Bri's phone rang. "Hold on." She answered. "You little motherfucking fuck." She paused. "Yeah, bitch, what do you need?" Bri asked. "No problem. Give me a couple days." Another pause. "See you, fucker." She hung up, smiling. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Was that the same friend?" Dean asked.

Bri nodded like Dean wasn't catching on to something simple.

"Are we going into the hospital or not?" Sam asked, still not moving from his spot.

"Yeah." Dean yelled over his shoulder. "You coming, Bri?" He asked her, still using her nickname.

"Nah, I'll be at the car when you come out." Bri declined the offer.

"Suit yourself." Dean turned and walked with Sam into the hospital to look at a dead body.

Bri watched them until they disappeared into the hospital. She turned around and started walking down the sidewalk.

OoOoOoOoO

"How may I help you?" The priest approached Bri as she walked into the empty church.

"I wish to confess my sins." Bri replied in a quieter voice than normal.

"Come with me, child." The priest led her to a confessional.

Bri kneeled down on the bench and the priest sat in a chair across from her.

"In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen." Bri and the priest did the sign of the cross.

"My last confession was many, many years ago." Bri kept her head low.

"And what are your sins, my dear?" The father asked.

"I have taken God's name in vain many times. I have lied, I have stolen, and I have lusted for a man." Bri confessed. "I am sorry for these and all the sins of my past life."

The priest remained quiet for a moment. "Are you truly sorry for these sins?"

"Yes, father." Bri's voice was barely above a whisper.

OoOoOoOoO

Bri had put a pair sunglasses on and was watching people walk by while she leaned on the side of the Impala. Dean and Sam emerged from the hospital. Dean saw Bri first and lifted a hand. "Hey, Bri."

"Hey, Dean." Bri smiled, standing up straight. "What did you find out?"

"Apparently the blood loss didn't kill the guy." Dean pulled out the keys to the Impala.

"All of the stab wounds were deliberately avoiding major arteries and organs." Sam added.

"So what did kill him?" Bri asked, her hand on the door handle, waiting to open it.

"The loss of a major organ." Dean unlocked the car and pulled his door open. Bri did the same with hers.

"Which?" Bri asked.

Both got into the car. Sam slid into the backseat.

"His brain." Dean said, starting the car.

OoOoOoOoO

"Dean!" Sam called out for his brother, who was currently being beaten up by a grimlock.

They had to kill the two grimlocks here and now, in the basement of an abandoned factory, in order to stop the killings of innocent people. The grimlocks were tall and muscular, with gray, scaly skin. They didn't have eyes, but that didn't stop them from fighting well. These two grimlocks specifically consume human brains, and somehow evolved past their need for just human flesh.

"Dean!" Sam called out again, having to fend for himself against the second grimlock, since Bri had disappeared somewhere.

"I'm a little busy, Sam!" Dean called back, ducking a punch from the grimlock.

Sam and Dean had managed to get themselves back into the same corner, with nowhere to escape.

"Duck!" Bri's voice commanded, from behind the grimlocks.

Sam and Dean immediately bent down and ducked, covering their heads with their hands.

Bri swung her arm in a flat, horizontal arc. The grimlocks' heads fell to the floor, with a shocked look on their faces. Their bodies collapsed to the floor.

Sam and Dean stared at the severed heads for a moment, then straightened to see Bri holding a sword. The blade was a little longer than a foot in length, and the hilt was about half a foot. Bri pulled out a cloth from her pocket and began to wipe off the grimlock blood from the blade.

"What is that?" Dean asked, slightly shocked.

"Angel blade." Bri calmly replied.

She dropped the dirty cloth onto a dead grimlock body and put the angel blade into its scabbard.

"Is that why you left?" Sam asked.

Bri nodded.

"Well, thanks for the warning." Dean huffed.

Sam punched Dean in the arm.

"Hey!" Dean protested. Sam gave him a hard stare.

"Thank you, Ambriel." Sam thanked the angel.

"Don't mention it." Bri turned and walked up the stairs, out of the basement and out of the factory, leaving the Winchester brothers to walk out alone.

Dean pulled out the keys to the Impala and unlocked it. Bri got into the backseat and Sam got into the passenger seat.

"So long, Colorado." Dean was happy to get out of the small town. He drove until they hit the nearest interstate before he turned on his music.

* * *

The three had made a pit stop in a small town just outside of Phoenix, Arizona, after about a four hour drive. Dean had managed to get them into a bar so he could get a drink.

Sam settled down into one corner of the bar and began searching for another hunt on his laptop. Bri sat with him as she sipped on her beer, scrolling through news headlines on her phone.

"Anything yet?" Bri asked, slightly impatient.

"Nothing so far." Sam looked at her.

"This would go faster if Dean was helping." Bri remarked.

"He never helps. He too busy picking up girls." Sam looked over at Dean, who was standing at the bar, chatting up a pretty looking girl. "Like right now." Sam was thoroughly annoyed and Bri noticied.

"Hold on a moment." Bri stood up and walked over to the bar. "Dean!" Bri put on a happy, yet annoyed face on. "I've been waiting, like, forever for you. Sam and I really need your help." Bri held his wrist.

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy." Dean tried to smile Bri away.

"Busy with what?" Bri acted dumb.

"I'm talking to this nice lady and you're interrupting us." Dean tried to stay polite.

"Who?" Bri turned to look at the girl Dean was referring to. The woman tried to smile nicely. "Oh, her?" Bri let out a little laugh. "You always did go for blondes."

"Excuse me?" The woman blurted out, looking between Bri and Dean. Dean tried to say something that would help him recover from this.

"Hey, Dean." Bri ignored the woman. "Don't you think you should get on the road before your fiancee gets home?" Bri paused. "If you leave now, I won't breathe a word of this to him." Bri added.

The woman Dean was flirting with gasped. "That's it!" She stormed away leaving Dean in shock.

"But seriously," Bri started, anger filling her voice, "help your brother."

OoOoOoOoO

The three exited the bar after another hour of researching for any unusual murders. Sam had found an article on a woman, Elizabeth Phillips, whose house was broken into and her wrists were slit while she was in the bathtub.

Bri sat in front next to Dean while Sam had fallen asleep in the backseat. They were halfway to a city near San Francisco on the coast, called Pacifica.

"Now what the hell was that in the bar?" Dean asked Bri angrily, but keeping his voice low.

"You lack focus." Bri crossed her arms.

"I _lack _focus? Have you seen how focused I am when we're hunting?" Dean replied.

"It's true you're focused some of the time, but others…" Bri left the statement open-ended.

Dean stared at her in the rearview.

"Don't look at me like that, Dean Winchester. It's your brother who get's angry at you." Bri simply stated.

Dean stayed silent, as well as Bri, until the sun started to come up. Sam woke up and stretched in his seat.

"Good morning, Sam." Bri spoke from the backseat.

"Morning." Sam smiled. "Are we almost there?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean gave him a hard stare and then turned to look back at the road.

"Oh, am I getting the silent treatment now?" Sam sounded angry.

"Sorry, Sam." Bri spoke up. "I think it's my fault."

"It's alright, Ambriel." Sam replied. "Dean will get over it."

After another half hour of listening to music and small talk between Bri and Sam, the three arrived in Pacifica.

Dean found the morgue and pulled up next to it, parking the car.

"Alright, let's take a look at the body." Dean spoke up.

"He speaks!" Bri joked.

He rolled his eyes as he tried to hide a small smile that played on his lips.

"I can look at the body. You two go to the crime scene." Bri ordered.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, turning around to look at her.

"Yes. I can handle myself." Bri replied.

"You don't even have a fake I.D." Dean interjected.

Bri reached into her pocket and pulled out a fake FBI badge with her picture on it. "I do now." Bri smirked.

"I stand corrected." Dean gave her a half smile.

Bri pulled out a gun from somewhere and holstered it on her hip. "Call me when you're done." She opened her door.

"But I don't have your number." Dean looked at her.

"You do now." Bri smiled as she got out of the car. She slammed the door shut.

Dean pulled out his phone and checked to see if Bri was right, which she was.

"One more thing." Bri put her hands on Sam's door and looked through the window.

Dean looked at her through Sam's window. Sam turned to look at her, too.

"Don't get arrested." Bri sighed.

"Will do." Dean mock saluted her.

Bri rolled her eyes, a little smile emerging on her lips. She walked away from the car and towards the entrance of the building.

"Damn, she's hot." Dean stared at Bri as she pulled open the door.

"Dean, she's an angel." Sam argued.

"So?" Dean rudely replied, putting the Impala in drive.

"Just sayin'." Sam held up his hands in exasperation.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	5. Trouble with Hotel Rooms ft Celeste

**Hello everyone! I'm glad to see that some people are taking interest in this!**

**Well, here is the next chapter, which continues right after the previous one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Bri walked into the morgue and up to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" The nice woman asked.

"Yes, I need to examine the body of Elizabeth Phillips." Bri stated.

"But the police were just here." The receptionist replied.

"Agent Brianna Carson." Bri pulled out her I.D. and badge. "FBI."

"I'm sorry." The receptionist scrambled for words to say. "Right through this door, Room 12." She directed.

"Thank you." Bri smiled and turned away. She walked through a set of swinging doors and beelined into Room 12.

Elizabeth's Phillips' body was on a slab in the middle of the room, covered with a white sheet. Bri walked forward and pulled the sheet back.

It revealed an ordinary woman who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Bri picked up the woman's wrist, looking at the slits. They weren't created by any razor or knife that Bri has ever encountered. They looked like deep scratch marks made by sharp fingernails.

Bri covered the body back up and picked up the clipboard that was next to the woman's head. Bri quickly skimmed the report, finding that Elizabeth Phillips died from drowning in her own blood as opposed to blood loss. She put the clipboard back down and walked out of Room 12.

Bri walked out of the morgue uninterrupted and continued until she reached the sidewalk.

After a few peaceful moments alone as Bri walked down the street, Dean called her.

"Hey, we're finished at the crime scene. Do you want us to pick you up?" Dean offered.

"No, it's fine." Bri replied. "I'll come to you."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

Bri teleported into the Impala.

"I'm sure." Bri answered, freaking the living daylights out of Dean. Sam chuckled.

"Don't do that again." He threatened.

"Fine." Bri hung up her phone.

"We should check into a motel and find out what we're dealing with." Sam offered.

"Oh, no." Bri immediately replied. "No, no, no."

The two brothers turned to look at the angel in the backseat.

"I'm not staying in a motel when I am this close to San Francisco. We are checking into a hotel. A really nice hotel." Bri ordered.

"We can't afford that on fake credit cards." Dean argued.

"We can use mine." Bri pulled out a credit card, with the name 'Brianna Carson' on it.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure." Bri replied. Bri made her gun and holster disappear and made sunglasses appear on her face. "Go find a nice hotel." She ordered Dean.

Dean breathed heavily out of his nose and started the Impala. He drove until Bri saw a hotel that satisfied her needs. Dean parked the car in the hotel parking lot.

Just as the three got out of the car, Bri got a phone call. Sam and Dean paused. Bri waved them on as she answer.

Dean grabbed their bags from the car. Sam smiled at Bri and they both continued walking.

"Hey, girrrrrrrrrrl." Bri dragged the word on. "Yeah, I'm free… I could actually use your help anyways… Yeah, I'm at the Pacifica Beach Hotel… Totally! Pop on over… See ya, bitch." Bri hung up.

Bri put her phone in her pocket and walked into the hotel entrance. She saw Dean and Sam at the check-in desk, arguing with a staff member.

Sam had turned around, leaning back on the counter while Dean dealt with the man. He saw Bri and took a few steps forward.

"We're having trouble getting a room." Sam informed her, voice low.

Bri nodded and took the few steps up to the check-in counter. "Is there a problem here?" She asked, possibly to Dean or the staff member.

"Yes, Brianna." Dean turned to the angel. "He's not giving us a room." He gave her a slight pout.

"Is this _true_?" Bri turned to the staff member, a little in shock.

"It's not that, ma'am, it's just…" The nervous man started.

"First of all…" Bri paused. "What's your name?" She asked, rudely.

"Matthew." He tried to sounds strong.

"First of all, _Matthew_, I am not a ma'am. You may call me 'miss.'" Bri stated.

"Of course, miss." Matthew's voice lowered.

Sam and Dean sucked in some air behind Bri, surprised at her behavior.

"Second of all, why aren't you giving us a room?" Bri demanded.

"It's just that we don't have any rooms with three beds." Matthew replied, trying to keep his confidence.

"You know what you will do?" Bri asked. "You will give us adjoining rooms, both with two queen beds." Bri ordered.

"Of course, miss. Let me check if any are available." Matthew quickly turned to his computer, checking for available adjoined rooms.

It looked like he started sweating a bit. "I'm sorry, miss, but it seems we don't have any available adjoining rooms with two queen beds."

"Well I'm sorry, but this is unacceptable. I am extremely disappointed with your service. I want to speak to your supervisor." Bri get her game face on.

"Right away, miss." Matthew left to get his manager. Bri watched him walk back with a taller man, explaining the whole situation to him.

"Hello, I'm Anthony. What's seems to be the problem?" He asked, trying to be nice.

"Hello, Anthony." Bri's voice lightened, sounding almost pleasant. "I'm trying to get adjoining rooms for my cousins and I," Bri gestured to the brothers behind her, who immediately straightened up after silently laughing, "and I need two queen beds in each room, and Matthew, here, says that there isn't any available." Bri explained, sounding distraught.

"Let me check again for you." Anthony offered.

"Thank you." Bri replied.

Anthony looked on Matthew's computer, clicking the mouse and dragging a few things around. "There seems to be available adjoining rooms on the fifth floor." Anthony put on a smile.

"Excellent." Bri replied.

"If I could just have a credit card…" Anthony asked for payment.

"Of course." Bri pulled out her fake credit card.

Anthony swiped it and ripped off a piece of paper for Bri to sign. Bri took a pen from a cup on the counter and signed the paper with the least legible handwriting.

"Here are your keys." Anthony handed Bri two keys.

"Thank you very much." Bri smiled and took the keys. As she turned to walk away, she glared at Matthew.

Sam and Dean came up next to her, bags in hand.

"Damn, I can't believe you did that." Dean remarked, chuckling.

"Just some skills I've acquired over the years." Bri shrugged.

Dean laughed under his breath and Sam shook his head, smiling.

All three got into the elevator and Bri pressed the button for level 5. The elevator doors opened and they walked to their rooms, 507 and 508. Bri handed Dean the key for 507 and opened the door for 508. She disappeared inside the room. Dean opened the door for 507. The brothers went in and threw their bags on the floor. Bri opened the door connecting the two rooms on her side and Sam opened the one on their side.

"What did you mean by 'friend'?" Sam asked.

"I have a friend coming. Is that so hard to understand?" Bri replied.

"Is this the same friend you bitched to?" Dean asked, kicking his shoes off and getting on his bed.

"Yes." Bri replied. Her phone rang. "Hold on." She answered it. "Yeah… Room 507." She hung up as their was a knock at the door.

Bri let out a little squeal. She ran to the door and yanked it open. "Celeste!" She yelled.

"Ambriel!" Celeste yelled even louder.

The two hugged and squeezed each other to death.

"Okay, okay. Get inside!" Bri excitedly spoke to Celeste. Bri practically dragged Celeste inside the room as she slammed the door behind them.

"Time to meet the gang." Bri announced. "Celeste, this is Sam and Dean Winchester." Bri pointed to each brother. "Sam, Dean, this is…" Bri gestured to the woman standing next to her, "Celeste."

Celeste was standing tall at 5'3'' with pale skin and dark, dark red hair. Her green eyes looked between the two brothers, while she pressed her nerdy-looking glasses up the bridge of her nose. She had a printed tunic on and gray pants underneath. She had black knee-high boots and a brown messenger back hanging off her shoulder. She had an anklet, a bracelet that said 'escape the ordinary', and a cross necklace on. She has an angel blade tied to her waist.

"Helloooo." Celeste wiggled her fingers.

Dean perked up. "Hey there." He flirted.

"I'm a lesbian. Back off." Celeste rudely replied, holding up her hand.

Dean had a shocked look on his face. Sam was a little less.

"So!" Bri broke in. "Shall we get started?" She clapped her hands.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	6. Angel Food For Thought

**Hello everyone! I know I'm updating practically daily now, but that's only because I have some chapters written already.**

**This chapter continues after the previous one.**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Dean and Sam had gone out for something to eat while Bri and Celeste settled down to start working on the case.

The two brother came back to the room a few minutes later with Chinese food in hand.

Dean saw the two girls sitting on a bed together with documents spread out around them, and a large corkboard in the corner of the room.

"Where did you get that?" Dean asked.

Bri shrugged. "Just pulled it out of somewhere."

"What do you need it for?" Sam came up behind Dean, setting his takeout bag down on a table.

"To organize our thoughts." Celeste replied, moving some papers around.

"Why a cork board of all things?" Dean asked.

"Do you use a whiteboard?" Bri asked, flipping the board around so it was a whiteboard.

Dean lifted an eyebrow.

"Chalkboard?" Bri flipped the board again so it was a chalkboard.

"Where did the cork go?" Sam asked.

Bri flipped it again.

"How do you keep doing that?" Dean asked.

Bri shrugged, pinning up some papers with thumb tacks.

"So what do you have so far?" Sam sat down in a chair.

"Elizabeth Phillips was single, one sister living in Florida, parents deceased, and worked as a marketing executive at a big company." Celeste started.

"Last night, she was taking a bath when her wrists were slit. She bled out into the water and then drowned." Bri added.

"Yeah, but her house was broken into, so all we have to do is track down the thing that killed her." Dean argued.

"Not quite." Celeste replied.

"The broken glass was on the outside window sill and not inside the house." Bri explained.

"So?" Dean didn't catch on.

"Someone broke out of the house. Not in." Bri replied.

"So something was locked into the house with Elizabeth Phillips?" Sam spoke up.

"Yup." Celeste answered.

"The thing is probably what killed her." Bri added.

"But what is it?" Dean asked.

"I don't even know." Celeste replied.

"Well, it could be a dhampir." Bri thought out loud.

"Oh, yeah. It could be." Celeste nodded in agreement.

"A what?" Dean asked, annoyed that he didn't know.

"Half-vampire, half-human." Bri explained.

"That does explain the whole thing with the blood." Sam nodded in agreement from his chair.

"Now what?" Dean asked. "Wait till it strikes next? We don't even know what it targets."

"Could be redheads." Bri replied, looking at Elizabeth Phillips' picture.

Slowly, all eyes turned to Celeste.

"What?" She cringed at all the attention and uncertainty.

"Bait time." Bri smiled.

"Oh, fuck." Celeste sighed.

~Later that night~

Bri had procured some heat and motion sensors and set them up throughout the hotel room. Sam and Dean were set up in the closet with Sam's laptop hooked up to the sensors. Celeste had changed into a strapless bikini and slid into the warm bath water filled with bubbles. Bri handed Celeste her angel blade, which she held by her side under the water.

"You good?" Bri asked.

"Yeah." Celeste rested her head on the edge of the tub.

"At least you get a bath out of it." Bri added.

Celeste narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, and just one thing." Celeste started to say.

"We're all set, Ambriel!" Sam called out.

"Alright!" Bri called back.

Celeste started to say something.

Bri interrupted. "I gotta go. I'll be in the closet with Sam and Dean if you need me." Bri stood up.

Celeste stifled a laugh.

"Wow, that sounded really wrong." Bri realized her mistake and walked out of the bathroom.

Bri opened the closet door, stepped in, and closed the door behind her.

"Hey." Dean let out a half-smile.

"Hey." Bri replied. "Is everything working?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah." He nodded, tapping a few keys on his laptop.

"Alright. Now we wait." Bri leaned back against the wall.

Dean sighed, sitting down on an empty shelf that surprisingly held his weight. Sam sat on a small stool, concentrating on the laptop screen.

About 10 minutes later, Dean was bored out of his mind and Bri was polishing her angel blade.

Sam waved a hand and pointed at the screen. Dean and Bri straightened up and peered over Sam's shoulders. Dean had a hand on Bri's back, between her shoulder blades. Bri didn't mind at all.

The three could see a figure standing in the doorway to room 507.

Dean tightened his grip on his wooden stake, as did Sam and Bri, with her angel blade.

The figure moved into the bathroom at a quick speed.

Celeste had her eyes closed, relaxing in the bath.

Bri teleported out of the closet and to the bathroom entrance.

The dhampir was hovering over Celeste in the bathtub. It was male. He bared his teeth, hands up and ready to attack.

"Celeste!" Bri warned.

Celeste opened her eyes and tensed, trying to grip the slippery angel blade.

The dhampir turned to attack Bri. She swung her angel blade and beheaded the dhampir.

The head fell into the tub onto Celeste's lap and the body crumpled to the floor.

Dean and Sam rushed into the bathroom, too late to the action.

"Gross." Dean remarked.

Sam made a disgusted face.

"Ew, ew, ew." Celeste pulled the head up by the hair and tossed it out of the tub. Then she realized that the dhampir was truly dead.

"Ambriel!" Celeste stood up in the tub, half the water sloshing over the edges. "I needed that for Uriel!" She complained, and then panicked.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Bri raised her voice, concerned.

"I was trying to!" Celeste flung a hand out, droplets of water flying everywhere.

"UGH." Bri sighed, wiping her blade on a towel.

"What's this about?" Sam asked.

Celeste held up a hand as she got out of the tub, stopping the Winchester brothers from speaking, as she stepped over the dhampir's body. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. "It's none of your mundane business."

Sam and Dean stepped back, slightly offended and slightly nervous of what Celeste would do.

"Listen, I'm sure Uriel will be fine if you apologize." Bri offered.

Celeste pulled her/Uriel's angel sword out of the tub and wiped the bloody water off on the towel she was wearing. "Doubt it."

Bri's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh, hi Uriel."

Celeste started panicking.

"Celeste? What did she do?" Bri looked at Celeste with angry and annoyed eyes. "She stole your sword?!" Bri tried to to sound genuinely shocked.

Celeste silently shrieked as she ducked behind Sam for pointless cover.

"I did speak to her recently, but I don't know where she is currently." Bri snapped her fingers to Celeste's attention and then frantically waved her hand. Celeste took the hint and teleported the heck out of the hotel room.

"I will be on the lookout, sir." Bri nodded, spinning around slowly in a circle.

"Yes, I will notify you." Bri replied.

"Very well, actually." Bri answered a question that neither Sam nor Dean heard.

"I think so." Bri bit her lip.

"Is that Michael?" Bri asked, trying to listen to something she heard in the background.

"Oh, put him on!" Bri said excitedly.

"Heyyy." Bri sounded flirty.

"Good, good... Oh, really? I didn't know... Is that so?... I'll be there... Don't worry... Talk to you later... Say goodbye to Uriel for me... Bye Michael!" Bri hung up.

Dean held his arms wide, waiting for an explanation.

Bri held up a finger as she dialed Celeste.

"Yeah, all clear. You can come back." Bri hung up.

Celeste appeared again, dropping the phone away from her ear. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, explain." Bri nodded towards Sam and Dean.

Celeste sighed sharply and turned to Sam and Dean. "I stole Uriel's sword. He's angry and hunting me down since I've stolen it before. I try and lay low until the heat dies down." Celeste explained.

Dean sucked in a breath as Sam shook his head slightly in disappointment.

"Celeste, you can clean that up." Bri gestured to the body.

"But-" Celeste started to complain.

"Nope. Do it." Bri commanded.

Celeste grumbled as she started draining the tub.

Bri walked out of the bathroom with Sam and Dean trailing behind her.

Bri collapsed on one of the beds. "I'm exhausted."

Dean rolled his eyes, tossing his stake to the side as he jumped onto the other bed.

"Hey, Sammy. Can you go get us some pizza?" Dean asked, folding his hands behind his head.

"Sure." Sam didn't sound enthusiastic but agreed anyways. He left in search of pizza.

"Who's Uriel? And Michael?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at Bri.

"Oh, come on, Dean. You can't connect the dots?" Bri looked a little shocked.

Dean thought for a moment, the gears in his head turning. "You mean the archangels?" He asked, skeptically.

"Yeah." Bri replied.

"That takes a whole new meaning to friends in high places, huh?" Dean joked, letting out a sexy half-smile.

Bri let out a laugh. She laughed too hard and snorted. Her hand flew to her nose, covering it, as if to take back the snort she just let out.

"What?" Dean was taken aback a little. "You hate when you snort?"

Bri nodded, a little embarrassed.

"I think it's cute." Dean half-smiled.

Bri dropped her hand, and looked away, blushing slightly.

Celeste came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "Done." She announced.

"Finally." Bri sighed.

"Where's Sam?" Celeste asked.

"Getting pizza." Dean replied as Celeste collapsed into a chair.

Bri turned the TV on and the three watched the news.

About 10 minutes later, Sam returned with two boxes of pizza. Sam and Dean chowed down while Bri and Celeste chilled in the background.

"Do you two ever eat?" Dean asked through a mouth full of food.

"No." Celeste had grabbed the remote away from a non-resistant Bri.

"Why not?" Sam asked, wiping his mouth.

"Don't need to." Bri answered.

"That's depressing." Dean took another huge bite.

"We still can eat, we just don't have to." Celeste added. "I mean eating would weigh down angels, right?"

Sam and Dean pondered that food for thought while they ate food.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, especially since I made it extra long.**

**Please review! Regardless of what you thought! I want feedback, thoughts, and constructive criticism! Please favorite and follow as well!**


	7. A Little Slice of Heaven

**Hello everyone! Here you go, two in one day.**

**This one doesn't relate to the previous, it just comes after it. During Season 2 or 3, but before "Fresh Blood."**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Dean had driven about seven hours until the four arrived in Roseburg, Oregon, where Sam had found a newspaper article about a man who shot through the heart and lived for three days. Nearly the whole car ride, Bri was on her cell phone taking calls from various angels.

"Hello?... Speaking... No, I haven't heard from him in a while... Have you tried-... Okay... I can give him a call... Any messages?... Alright, I'll be sure to tell him... Okay, bye." Bri hung up.

"Who was that?" Celeste asked.

"Cochabiel was asking about Mikhal." Bri replied, dialing a number.

"Hello, Mikhal." Bri smiled. "It was Cochabiel this time... Said something about Friday?... Okay... Just tell Cochabiel yourself, okay?... Alright, bye." Bri sighed as she hung up.

Dean pulled into a parking spot and everyone got out.

"So why are we here?" Celeste asked, closing the car door.

"Local stories of attacks probably done by a werewolf." Sam replied, pulling his bags out of the trunk. Dean followed and grabbed his bags.

Sam quickly got the group a room at a motel and started researching to find where the werewolf was hiding.

Sam was sitting at the table, on his laptop. Dean was laying on his bed, watching TV. Celeste was half-hanging off the bed, complaining about nothing. Bri was sitting in a chair, legs crossed and eyes closed. She was taking deep breaths, concentrating on something.

Bri cell phone rang. Once. Twice.

"Are you going to get that?" Dean asked, a little annoyed.

It rang a third time.

Dean rolled his eyes when Bri held up a finger.

On the fourth ring, Bri swiftly picked up her phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" Bri asked calmly. "Yes, it is… I see… I will… Thank you… Goodbye." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Celeste beat Dean and Sam to the punch.

"Doesn't matter. The werewolf is at 327 Lincoln Road." Bri rose from the chair and walked to the door.

"You want us to just go on your word?" Dean asked, standing up abruptly.

"You don't trust my word?" Bri turned around.

"Well…" Dean paused, throwing his hands up. "You're not exactly the trustworthy type."

"Excuse me?" Bri was a little taken aback. "I have protected you and Sam more times than you know. Trusting me should be the easiest thing for you to do."

"Excuse you, but we never asked for your 'protection.' Sammy and I have done just fine without you." Dean raised his voice.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Sam tried to smooth out the situation.

"Let's take our minds off this by killing a werewolf, hm?" Celeste offered.

"Fine." Dean shoved past Bri and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair at the table. "But you're meeting us there." Dean jabbed a finger in Bri's direction.

"That is ridiculous!" Celeste cried out.

"You, too!" Dean pointed at Celeste.

Celeste opened her mouth to protest, as did Sam, but Bri spoke first. "It's fine. Come on, Celeste." Bri urged. "We'll be waiting." Bri narrowed her eyes at Dean and the two angels disappeared from sight.

Sam immediately turned and shoved Dean. "What the _hell_ was that about?" Sam practically yelled.

"What do you mean?! It was all true, and you know it!" Dean pushed Sam away from him.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Sam fired back. "Ambriel is a good person and a great angel. I don't see why you don't trust her."

"It's just that…" Dean paused. "Suddenly angels are interested in us? I mean, come on…" Dean came up with horrible reasons and he knew it.

Sam sighed and started to pull out the puppy dog eyes.

"Do you just have a grudge or something against anything that isn't human?" Sam asked as Dean loaded weapons into his bag. "Ambriel has orders to protect us. I'm pretty sure if anything happened to us, her head is on the chopping block."

"Do your saying she's only protecting us because she wants to?" Dean asked without turning around.

"That's not what I am. I'm sure she under orders but she seems to love being with us." Sam tried to reason, and it was starting to work.

Dean let his head drop, shoulders droop, and hands slowly stop moving. He turned around. "It's just hard to trust someone who isn't family."

"I hear ya." Sam tried to lighten the mood. "Want to go? Because now the angels are waiting."

Dean half-smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

Both brothers got in the Impala and race to where the angels were waiting.

It was only a ten minute drive, so thankfully Bri and Celeste weren't waiting for long.

Dean walked straight up to where Bri was standing. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry I yelled and said all those things. I do trust you and I appreciate all that you do for me and Sam. I think it's amazing that an angel would actually like trying to survive with us. So...?" Dean looked pleadingly at Bri.

"Honestly," Bri started, "the first four words of your speech was all I needed, but apology accepted."

Dean smiled, looking down at the ground.

Bri stood on her tip toes and kissed Dean on the cheek. "Let's go kill a werewolf." She slyly smiled.

~Later~

Sam and Dean were getting settled to go to sleep for the night at the motel. Dean looked out the window and saw Bri leaning against the side of the Impala. What made Dean curious was the fact that Bri wasn't on her phone or anything, she was just standing there. Her arms were crossed and she stared at the ground.

Dean left the motel room and walked up to Bri, two beers in hand. "Hey."

"Hey." Bri lifted her head but didn't uncross her arms.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Celeste and I have to be gone in the morning." Bri replied.

"How long will you be gone?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Bri replied.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Heaven." Bri replied.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell you." Bri replied.

"Well…" Dean handed her a beer. "Bon voyage."

Bri took the beer and then Dean tapped his against hers. Dean took a large sip of his beer, but Bri just held onto hers, thinking about something.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier." Bri paused. "Was that all true?"

Dean stopped mid-sip. "Of course."

Bri let out a tiny giggle. "You're so sweet."

"I'm not sweet! I'm… I'm…" Dean tried to find the right word.

"Rough n' tough?" Bri offered. "A lone wolf? Or an alcoholic porn lover?"

Dean looked at her funny.

"Well you sure looked sweet when I kissed you on the cheek." Bri stated.

"It must have been the heat of moment." Dean tried to defend himself.

"Heat of the moment, huh?" Bri smirked and uncrossed her arms. She turned and faced Dean. "Are you going to be sweet in the heat of this moment?" She asked slyly.

"What-" Dean started to say, but Bri cut him off.

She pressed her lips to his, resting a hand on his neck. Bri pulled the beer bottle out of Dean's hand and let the two bottles disappear.

Dean wrapped his hands around Bri's waist and deepened the kiss.

Both slowly pulled away.

Dean looked around. "Where are we?" He asked quietly.

"My place." Bri replied. "My little slice of Heaven."

The two were now in an all-white bedroom with gold trim.

"Fancy." Dean complimented.

"Thanks." Bri smiled, moving in closer to Dean.

Dean cupped Bri's face and tilted her head back and passionately kissed her.

They both paused, out of breath.

"I love you." Dean whispered.

"I love you." Bri whispered back.

~The Next Morning~

Dean woke up on a white bed with Bri tucked neatly against his body, one of his arms wrapped around her protectively. Bri looked up at him.

"Morning." He said, smiling.

"Morning." Bri smiled, kissing the space in between his collarbones.

Dean rolled over so he was on top of Bri. He kissed her in quick succession. "I love you."

Bri bubbled with laughter. "I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, weaving her fingers into his hair. Dean dropped his head and pressed his forehead against Bri's.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered sadly.

"I'll be right back. I'll try to be quick." Bri replied.

"Promise?" Dean asked.

"I promise." Bri replied. "I won't stop protecting you, I swear. Those are my orders."

"Good." Dean replied. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mm. You taste sweet." Bri joked, biting her lip.

"Sweet? Seriously?" Dean asked.

Bri pushed Dean off of her and got on top of him. "Just kidding."

Dean slyly smiled and went back to kissing Bri. After spending a moment in each other's embrace, Bri stopped.

"You know I love you, right?" Bri asked.

"Yeah." Dean looked confused and concerned.

"No matter what, you will love me?" Bri asked.

"Of course." Dean replied, the concern multiplying.

"Good. Because here's the message I was supposed to give you." Bri sighed.

"You mean the one from way back when?" Dean asked, putting a hand on Bri's hip.

Bri nodded. "So here goes," she paused, "watch out for your brother."

"I always watch out for Sammy." Dean was confused.

"That's not what I mean." Bri shook her head slightly.

"Then what-" Dean was cut off by Bri's finger on his lips.

"I love you." Bri bent down and kissed him one last time, soft and gentle.

Dean closed his eyes and savored it. He opened his eyes.

Dean found himself in his motel room, on his own bed.

Sam walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, sleepy head."

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked around the room.

"What?" Sam stopped buttoning his shirt.

"I was just with Bri, and now I'm here." Dean pointed out.

"So she teleported you here?" Sam asked.

"I guess." Dean agreed. He whipped the covers off and got out of bed. "Is Celeste around?" He asked.

"No, she left late last night. Said she had to go and didn't know when she'd be back." Sam answered, finishing buttoning up his shirt. "Did Ambriel go with her?"

"Yeah." Dean replied. He pulled on a shirt and pants.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked.

Dean paused and looked at Sam. "Yeah." Dean buttoned up his shirt. "Ready to go?" He asked, impatient.

"Yeah." Sam grabbed his bag as Dean crammed all his stuff into his bag.

"Good." Dean hustled out of the room with Sam at his heels.

The two got into the Impala and drove away.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know what you're thinking! Finally some Dean/OC that you've been hoping for! They're so cute together.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. Review even if you hate it.**


	8. Wherefore Art Thou, Ambriel?

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. It was originally just going to be the top half but I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with that short thing so I quickly added the bottom half. Hopefully it will tide you over until the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

During "Fresh Blood"

Dean had already injected the vampire with dead man's blood. She slumped to the floor as Sam walked up to Dean.

"This would have been easier," Dean paused, looking down at his bleeding forearm, "and less painful if Bri and Celeste were here."

"What are they even doing?" Sam asked.

"How would I know? They never tell us anything." Dean huffed, pressing a hand to his wound.

"We'll do something about that when they get back." Sam replied, throwing the female vampire over his shoulder.

"I'm starting to think 'if'." Dean sighed as he and Sam walked away.

Sam had a knot of concern in his stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile in Heaven (Corresponding Time Down on Earth: Unknown)

Ambriel had gotten into her Sunday-best and did her hair quite nicely for the rare event she was attending.

Celeste appeared in Ambriel's living room.

"Can I hide Uriel's sword here?" She asked.

"No." Ambriel bluntly replied.

"But, please?" Celeste begged.

"No." Ambriel repeated her answer.

"But-"

"No!"

"Fine." Celeste whined.

Ambriel rolled her eyes.

"But can I at least put my other weapons in your Armory?" Celeste asked.

"Fine." Ambriel sighed and walked past Celeste and towards the locked door to the Armory. She unlocked it and opened the door, letting Celeste in.

Celeste walked into the Armory like she was a regular there. She dropped her messenger bag in front of a shelf of daggers, something in the bag making sharp clinking sounds. She walked out and Ambriel locked the door.

"Thanks." Celeste shoved her phone into her pocket.

"Don't mention it." Ambriel put her phone in a hidden pocket in her dress. "Shall we go?" She asked, holding out an arm.

"Let's shall." Celeste agreed and the two walked out of Ambriel's place arm in arm.

* * *

**I hope you liked this very short one. The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Please review with ANY feedback you had. I don't care if all it says was 'horrible,' I just want to know! Also, please favorite and follow if you love it!**


	9. All Good Things Must End

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. It follows briefly after the previous one, continuing in Heaven.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't feel good, Ambriel." Celeste held a hand to her head and held the other across her waist, gripping the fabric of her white dress tightly.

"Why?" Bri stopped walking and looked at Celeste.

"This whole thing is probably about me and Uriel's sword." Celeste took a shaky breath.

"I doubt it." Bri comforted her.

"What if I fall?!" Celeste cried out.

"Trust me. You're already sorry for what you did. Things can't be that bad." Bri tried to lift Celeste's spirits.

"You're right." Celeste took a deep breath and the two continued walking.

The two walked together into a large room, which was mostly white, with some light grays and some gold. Some angels had already filled in some seats in the large, auditorium-like room. Celeste and Bri settled into seats in a middle row.

The whiteness would be blinding to humans, but to angels it was a daily dose.

Bri brushed invisible dust of her dress, waiting for the event to start.

"Ambriel." Bri turned at the sound of a handsome and kind voice.

"Michael." Bri stood and smiled, then hugged the archangel.

"How are you?" He asked after awkwardly, and trying not to be rude, tried to get out of Ambriel's grasp. He regained his composure and higher standing since they were in public.

"Good. You?" She asked.

"Good." He half-smiled.

"You're looking quite dapper in that suit." Bri complimented Michael on his white suit, which fit him perfectly.

"Why, thank you. You look gorgeous in that dress." Michael replied, quietly.

"Thank you. Talk to you later?" Bri offered, since both noticed the event was about to start.

"For sure." Michael nodded, walking up to the front where his seat was.

A loud gong sounded, ringing only once, and silenced any conversations, some mid-word.

Michael took Father's place and called the meeting to order as he sat down on Father's throne.

"Brothers and Sisters," his heavenly voice rang out, "a matter of concern had come forth and I will address it." He waved a hand and two angels brought forth a third, who was in chains.

"Zaphkiel. You are charged with treason and selling secrets to the enemy. Do you acknowledge these charges?"

"Yes, Brother." Zaphkiel bowed his head.

Bri could have sworn she saw a smirk on Zaphkiel face.

"Let the accuser come forth." Michael ordered.

"Yes, Brother." Baradiel stood up from his front seat.

"State your official accusation." Michael asked.

"I accuse Zaphkiel of treason and selling secrets to the enemy." Baradiel answered.

"Are these accusations true, Baradiel?" Michael asked.

"Yes, Brother." Baradiel nodded.

"And what proof do you possess?" Michael inquired.

"I witnessed Zaphkiel summoning a demon and informing it of the identity of an angel's vessel. That angel was later slain by the demon down below." Baradiel explained.

Bri's hand flew to her mouth to silence a gasp.

"Is this true?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Baradiel confirmed.

"Zaphkiel. Have you committed this crimes?" Michael turned to the accused.

"Yes, Brother." Zaphkiel lowered his head slightly.

"Are you truly sorry for what you have done?" Michael asked.

A loud, booming, and maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room. The sound bounced around the room until Bri finally located the source. It was Zaphkiel.

All of the angels in the room were taken aback.

"No!" Zaphkiel stopped laughing to answer the question. "I am not sorry and I never will be!"

"My Brother, I forgive you but since you are not regretful of your actions, I must cast you down." Michael announced.

Stunned silence rippled throughout the room.

"I take from you your grace," Michael paused, lifting a hand. Zaphkiel writhed in pain and then collapsed to his knees. "And I take from you your wings!" Michael flicked his wrist, and Zaphkiel's wings were ripped right out of his back. The beautiful wings burned and shriveled up into ash, dispersing onto the ground.

Bri felt her own wings twitch, the feathers rustle, and the muscles at the base of the wings on her back contract. The feathers started as pure white on the top and faded to red on the bottom on her wings. For her, it signaled the amount of blood that she spilled. She looked at the other wings around her. Some were almost completely red, others barely had red on the tips. Zaphkiel's were at least half red.

Zaphkiel took heaving breaths as he uneasily pulled himself to his feet.

"Is that… _all_?" Zaphkiel yelled out the last word.

"Zaphkiel," Michael paused but continued with a loud, commanding voice, "I cast you down to the pits of damned Hell, never to return to this sacred Heaven!" Michael moved his whole arm wide and Zaphkiel shrieked as he fell out of Heaven and into the depths of Hell, never to be in God's good graces again.

Bri could have sworn it was laughter that she heard.

About an hour after, Bri was outside the large building, looking for Celeste. Bri dialed her number on her cell phone.

"Hey, where are you?" Bri asked.

"Hey, sorry. I couldn't handle it. I needed some air." Celeste shakily replied.

"Well, where are you now?" Bri asked.

"On Earth." Celeste replied.

"Where on Earth?" Bri wanted her answer to be specific.

"Tibet." Celeste replied.

"Tibet!" Bri sighed. "Tibet. Why are you in Tibet?"

"Peace and quiet. No one's really around." Celeste replied.

"Well do you want me to meet you somewhere?" Bri offered.

"No, no. It's fine. I just need to be alone for a bit." Celeste rejected it.

"Alright." Bri sighed quietly. "Just don't shave your head."

Celeste laughed slightly. "I won't. Talk to you soon."

"See you lat-" Bri was cut off as she ended the call.

A sharp pain blossomed in her right side. She felt a blade go in. Bri moved away before any more damage could be done. She turned around to see a familiar face.

"No…" She whispered under her breath, not believing what she saw.

Bri world felt like it was collapsing around her as the angel standing over her recited a temporary banishment incantation.

"How could you…?" Bri asked as the angel finished.

Bri felt like she was being pulled backwards. Then it felt like she was falling.

And she was.

She fell down to Earth, clutching her right side with her left hand, letting her cell phone disappear to a safe place. Blood poured from the wound. It seeped through her dress and stained her fingers.

Bri passed through clouds, layers and layers of them.

She peered over her own shoulder to see how much time she had left until impact.

It wasn't much.

She squeezed her eyes shut, small tears escaping from the corners.

Bri waited patiently until the end, thinking of only one person.

Dean.

And then everything stopped.

* * *

**Well, yes a cliffhanger. Sorry, but you're just going to have to wait to find out what happens.**

**Please review! Please favorite and follow.**


	10. Amazing Grace

**Hello everyone! I know left you all at a cliffhanger, so here is the next chapter (Finally!). It's probably the longest one I've written! I hope it was worth the wait.**

**This chapter probably jumps to Season 6, maybe after episode "Caged Heat."**

**Please, please enjoy.**

* * *

Celeste paced back and forth, phone in hand, on the sacred temple floor in Tibet. She hugged her sweater a little tighter.

"_Maybe it's just the thin air getting to me, but I think Ambriel's in trouble." _Celeste thought to herself. "_I bet it's nothing. The signal always cuts out if she teleports somewhere." _Celeste paused. "_I'm sure she's fine. She's probably living it up with the Winchesters_." Celeste thought.

Celeste took a deep breath. "_I should be taking a break from worrying and just relax._" She mentally reminded herself.

Celeste sat cross-legged on the floor, trying to find some inner peace.

After what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was only a few seconds, Celeste became a flurry of movements. She was up on her feet, pacing again. She called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam, it's Celeste." Celeste quickly answered.

"Hey, Celeste. Is everything alright?" Sam asked. "Where are you and Ambriel?" He added.

"You mean Ambriel isn't with you?" Celeste panicked.

"No. Dean and I haven't seen or heard from either of you for months. It's almost been a year!" Sam raised his voice slightly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Heaven time runs a little differently than Earth time." Celeste tried to apologize.

"It's fine. What's this about Ambriel?" Sam asked.

"I was just on the phone with her and the call cut out just as she was saying goodbye, but I don't have a good feeling about it." Celeste's voice was filled with panic.

"Alright, alright." Sam tried to calm her down. "We'll find her, I promise." Sam added.

"Okay." Celeste took a deep breath. "Okay. Where are you guys? I'm coming to you."

"We're in Bountiful, Utah. Just outside of Salt Lake City. Room 5 at Moonlight Motel." Sam answered.

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute." Celeste replied. "Bye."

"Okay. Bye." Sam hung up.

Celeste shoved her phone in her pocket. "Ambriel, you better just be taking a nice vacation." She muttered under her breath.

Celeste pulled Uriel's angel blade closer and teleported to Bountiful. She knocked on the door to Room 5 at Moonlight Motel.

Sam opened the door. "Hey, Celeste. Come on in." He invited the angel in.

"Thanks." Celeste walked past Sam and into the cheap motel room.

"Celeste." Dean nodded at the angel as he leaned against a wall.

"Dean." Celeste replied as Sam closed the door and locked it.

"So what's this with Ambriel?" Sam asked.

"No, wait. Let's start with where you two were for almost a year." Dean interrupted.

Celeste sighed. "I guess you could call it a hearing or a trial, but basically an angel was banished from Heaven."

Dean sucked in a breath. "Rough."

"I know." Celeste paused. "I left early and then Bri called me. The call cut out near the end and I thought she came to you guys. But she obviously isn't here and I feel that she's in trouble." She explained.

Just then, Castiel emerged from nowhere. "She's not on Earth." He announced.

"Castiel." Celeste narrowed her eyes marginally.

"Celeste." Castiel almost coldly replied.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"I've tried summoning her location several times but she's not on Earth." Castiel answered. "I've also inquired with angels who are still in Heaven to find her, but they say she's not there." He added.

"So not Heaven, not Earth. Where is she? Hell?" Dean asked, standing up straight.

"It's quite possible." Castiel replied.

The room was quiet for a moment, the television making the only noise.

It was a breaking news story. The news anchor came on and made an announcement. "And other news, scientists have discovered a meteor that's heading towards Earth. It's currently has entered the upper atmosphere and is headed towards Great Salt Lake and doesn't seem like it will cause any damage. With its rapid momentum, estimated landfall is in twenty minutes. We ask that anyone in the immediate area to stay indoors."

Sam connected some dots in his head. "Could that be Ambriel?" He asked, moving to get full view of the television.

"It could be." Celeste answered.

"I think it is her." Castiel added.

"We need to go help." Dean snatched up his jacket.

The three turned to look at Dean.

"Now!" He yelled.

All four rushed out of the motel and piled into the Impala. Dean slammed on the gas and sped off into the night.

After 15 minutes of speeding and narrowly catching green lights, Celeste ordered Dean to turn onto an unnamed road. About a minute later, Dean stopped the car at the middle of a dirt intersection, where four roads met and the water from the lake surrounded them on all sides.

They all got out of the car, and Castiel had spotted a bright light in the nighttime sky.

"Is she falling… or flying?" Sam asked.

"Well it sure doesn't look like she has control." Dean remarked. "Do something!" Dean turned to the two angels.

Castiel hardened the determined look on his face and took off.

He soared into the sky, practically disappearing in Dean and Sam's eyes. Castiel was close to Ambriel now. There was heat resonating off of her since she had reentered the atmosphere. He held his arms out, ready to catch her.

Ambriel's near lifeless body moved closer and closer at an alarming rate.

Castiel caught her.

He fell a few feet until he regained control.

Castiel grasped the body close in his arms, holding Ambriel bridal style. He quickly flew down to the ground and landed firmly on his feet.

Ambriel hadn't stirred.

Then, Castiel noticed the stab wound on Ambriel right side.

"Sister…" Castiel whispered, voice low.

"Bri!" Dean was the first to run up to Castiel.

Castiel lifted his head to look at Dean as he approached. The look on his face alerted Dean, and Dean paused. Then he took the last few steps cautiously.

Dean took Ambriel from Castiel and knelt down with her body in his arms. "Bri..." He cupped her cold face with a warm hand.

He didn't see her chest rise and fall with steady breathing and almost panicked.

Castiel bent down onto one knee. "She's still alive. Her grace is weak but she's strong. She will make it."

Dean softened the hard look on his face. "Who could have done this?" Dean lifted his hand off of Ambriel's bloody one, which now was red with her blood.

"I don't know, but the only thing that could do that," Castiel nodded towards Ambriel's wound, "is an angel blade."

"Whose?" Dean asked forcefully.

"There's no way to know for sure. Maybe Ambriel saw who did it." Castiel offered.

Sam and Celeste were standing quietly to the side, watching it all go down.

"Let's get her back to the motel." Castiel urged Dean.

"Alright. Just give me a minute alone." Dean almost pleaded.

Castiel nodded, stood up, and walked over to Sam and Celeste. The three walked back to the car. Sam got in the driver's seat, Celeste in the passenger, and Castiel in the back behind Celeste.

Dean bent his head down, getting closer to Ambriel. He kissed her forehead.

It was a gentle, but meaningful kiss. It was as if Dean was protecting her from want happened, almost like he was willing himself to be in her position.

"I swear..." Dean whispered. But he couldn't finished his sentence.

He picked her up, bridal style, and walked over to the Impala. Castiel slid over and opened the door for Dean.

Dean eased Ambriel into the backseat, feet first. Her legs rested on Castiel's lap. He, of course, didn't mind. Dean slid into the back seat and rested Ambriel's head on his lap. He had one hand keeping pressure on her stab wound and the other stroking her cheek, as if it would heal her.

"Drive." Castiel ordered Sam, knowing that Dean could barely pull himself together. Castiel was also in distress, since he almost lost another of his brethren. He wanted to stop losing the ones he loves and start protecting them.

Celeste gnawed at her fingernail, worrying about her best friend. She pushed thoughts of a world without Ambriel out of her mind, trying her hardest to stay positive. New thoughts filled her mind of the betrayer who could have done this and what she would do to him for punishment.

Sam was the calmest one in the car. He tried to stay focused on the road and his surrounding environment. But, in the corner of his mind, he knew Dean almost had a piece of his heart ripped out if Ambriel had died. Sam wanted to do everything in his power to make this right.

At the motel, Dean gently lowered Ambriel down onto one of the beds.

Celeste held up a first aid kit that she pulled out from somewhere. "May I help?"

Dean silently nodded. He stepped aside and Celeste kneeled down in front of Ambriel.

Celeste pulled away Ambriel's bloody hand. She cut the angel's white dress around the wound.

"No internal damage." She quietly announced.

She sterilized the area and stitched up the wound. Then she wiped any blood off Ambriel's body and hands. "I prescribe a healthy dose of rest." Celeste stood and put the kit away.

Sam gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He quietly spoke.

Celeste nodded.

Dean sat on the other bed and held Ambriel's small, pale hand. He kept her hand warm between his.

"Dean?" Sam hesitantly asked. "We're going out to get the spirit."

Dean lifted a hand half-heartedly, signaling Sam to go on without him.

Sam silently left with Castiel and Celeste.

The next day, around midday, Sam arrived in the motel room with pizza in hand.

"Pizza." Sam informed Dean, who had barely moved since the day before. Dean made no indication that he heard Sam.

"Come on, Dean. You have to eat." Sam urged his brother.

Dean stood up, a look of anger on his face. "I can't, Sam." He raised his voice. "I can't eat or sleep or think anymore because of her. Bri's been like that for a day. When is she going to get better?" Dean ranted.

Sam tried to say something but Dean cut him off.

"She's an angel for God's sake! She's out protecting us wherever we go, and I couldn't protect her the one time she needed me." Dean's voice got louder.

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder and Dean finally turned around when he sensed a presence behind him.

"No, please. Don't stop on my account." Bri smiled slyly.

"Bri." Dean breathed, a small smile emerging on his face.

Dean rushed forward and pulled Ambriel close, breathing in deeply.

Ambriel wrapped her arms around Dean, weaving her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. Dean pressed his forehead against Ambriel's.

"I love you." Dean whispered. He pressed his lips against Ambriel's soft ones. He lifted a hand to her face and tipped her head back. He deepened the kiss.

Ambriel regrettably pulled away. "You didn't let me say 'I love you, too'."

Dean let out a small laugh. "How are you doing?" He asked, resting his hands on her hips.

"I'm doing okay." Ambriel replied.

At this time, Ambriel noticed Celeste and Castiel sitting at the small table by the door.

Celeste looked happy seeing her friend up and about. "Hey."

"Hey." Ambriel gave the angel a little smile.

Then Ambriel focused her gaze upon the other angel sitting at the table. Castiel kept a stone hard face on, not showing any emotion.

"Castiel."

"Ambriel."

"Thank you... For everything." Ambriel thanked him.

"Of course." Castiel raised his head slightly.

Ambriel finally turned to look at Sam.

"Hey, Sam." Ambriel smiled.

"Hey, Ambriel." Sam gave her a sweet smile.

Castiel stood up and walked a few steps closer to Ambriel. "Not to pressure you, but we need to know who did this." He asked Ambriel.

Ambriel took a deep breath. "Baradiel." She answered.

"What?" Celeste stood up, slightly shocked. "But he's the one who spoke out against Zaphkiel!"

"I know." Ambriel answered.

"They must have been working together. Baradiel let Zaphkiel fall. Now there's a betrayer on Earth and one in Heaven." Castiel explained.

"Let's go get him now." Dean felt his protectiveness for Ambriel surge.

"No." Ambriel suddenly turned into the voice of reason. "I don't think Baradiel or Zaphkiel know that I know it's them. We have the element of surprise now, we need to use that to our advantage."

"I agree." Castiel was the first to speak up.

No one else objected.

"Do we want to hit the road?" Dean offered, since there was nothing left in Bountiful for them to do.

"Sure." Ambriel replied.

No one else objected.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Hooray, Dean is reunited with Ambriel! Everyone is happy!**

**Please favorite and follow, and please, please review with any comments or thoughts you have.**

**I might update soon, but I can't be sure. Hang in there guys!**


	11. Ambriel Dates Gabriel For Three Years

**Hello everyone! I've been really busy, I know! But here's a small chapter that I hope will satisfy you until I post again.**

**This chapter takes place during "The French Mistake."**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Dean and Sam had arrived on the Supernatural set early after visiting Misha's crime scene, and settled into 'Bobby's study'.

Dean looked out the fake window to see three people walking by.

It was Bri, Celeste, and Gabriel.

Dean tapped Sam and pointed out the window.

"It's not really them, you know." Sam replied.

'Bri' had spotted Dean and waved.

Dean gave a little wave back.

She gestured for him to come out.

"Come on." Dean ordered, leading Sam out of the room and walked up to the three 'angels'.

"Hey, Jensen." 'Bri' smiled and hugged Jensen.

"Hey…" Dean trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Jensen, it's me? Reagan Tessier?" Bri, or Reagan, backed up a bit, confused.

"Right, sorry." Dean tried to smile the problem away.

"At least tell me you remember my name." 'Celeste' spoke up.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but stayed quiet.

"Ugh. It's Eliza Kole." She rolled her eyes. "Just because we're not main characters this season doesn't mean you can forget our names."

"Hey, Richard." Sam held out a hand for 'Gabriel.'

"Hey, Jared. Good to see you." Richard half-smiled.

"Good to see you, too." Sam replied, dropping his hand.

"Did you hear about Misha?" Reagan asked.

"Yeah, it was terrible." Dean nodded.

"His tweets were funny though." Eliza replied.

Reagan elbowed her, and Eliza mouthed 'ow.'

"I wonder what they're going to do now." Richard added.

"I know. They might have to change most of the script now." Reagan replied.

Reagan slipped her hand into Richard's.

"Wait, are you two…?" Dean trailed off, confused.

"Dating?" Reagan almost laughed. "It's been almost three years, Jensen."

"Wow, how could I miss that?" Dean joked, trying to fix his mess.

"You were there when I asked her out." Richard narrowed his eyes.

"Right." Dean tried to recover.

"Well, we should get going. See you around." Sam waved goodbye and quickly led Dean away.

"What's going on with them? When did they get all buddy-buddy?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know." Reagan replied. "It creeps me out a little."

Richard tried to lighten the mood. "Do you want to go out to eat?"

"Sure." Reagan nestled closer into Richard.

"Where?" Eliza sighed and took out her phone, ready to call a chauffeur.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I can get pie for dessert." Reagan smiled, looking up at Richard.

"Anything for you, angel." Richard lowered his head and kissed Reagan on the lips.

Reagan smiled into the kiss and then laughed as they separated.

Dean watched angrily from the window as the three walked away.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review with _any_ feedback you have. Please favorite and follow!**


	12. I Dream of Brianna

**Hello everyone! I hope you're feeling lucky, because here's another chapter. It's not as short as the last one, but not as long as usual.**

**It takes place right after "The French Mistake," but in the normal Supernatural world, not the set.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

About a day after the confrontation with Raphael, Dean parked the car at a hotel near the Grand Canyon.

"Bri, can you manage getting a room?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Bri got out of the back seat, a little slowly, favoring her side.

Castiel got out on the passenger side and Celeste hauled herself out after him.

"Why did I have to sit in the middle?" Celeste complained.

"You're the youngest." Bri replied, walking up to the hotel entrance.

Celeste groaned. She mumbled 'so?' under her breath.

"Castiel, can you come with me?" Bri asked politely.

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

"Where are you two going?" Celeste asked, trying to find something to do.

"A local diner, see if we can sniff something out." Sam replied, pulling something out from the trunk.

"Can I come?" She almost begged.

"Sure." Sam gave her a small smile.

OoOoOoOoO

"There are omens everywhere." Sam pushed a newspaper clipping across the table for all to see. "There are definitely demons here."

Sam and Dean both pulled their bags out of the trunk. Sam got the group a room at the motel and they all settled in within a few minutes.

"Alright, where are the demons?" Ambriel asked.

"Don't know. We'll have to find them ourselves." Dean replied.

"Let's go into town, then." Celeste offered.

"Alright. Let's split up." Dean offered. "Bri, Cas, with me. Celeste, go with Sam."

Everyone collected their necessary weaponry and headed out of the motel room. Dean, Bri, and Cas took the west side of town and Sam and Celeste took the east side.

After three hours of hunting, neither party could find any hints of demon activity. Dean called it a night and the three met Sam and Celeste back at the motel.

"We'll find them tomorrow." Sam stated, as if it was a fact.

"I know." Deak confirmed, changing into his pajamas.

He turned around to find Bri already laying in his bed.

Dean threw his hands up in a 'what gives' gesture. Bri let out a small laugh and moved over a touch to the side, and patted the small empty spot on the full-sized bed.

Dean smiled slyly as he climbed into bed with Bri. She was suddenly in just a tank top and underwear.

He rolled over so he was facing Bri. Bri rolled over and moved closer to Dean.

Dean moved a piece of Bri's hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Are you going to stay up?" He asked.

"Don't let me keep you awake." Bri answered, noticing the tiredness in Dean's voice.

"Okay." He gently but meaningfully kissed Bri. He gently rested a hand on top of Bri's side.

Bri felt Dean fall asleep. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths. Then, blackness surrounded her.

OoOoOoOoO

Bri found herself in an empty room, that truthfully, wasn't so empty. There was a woman kneeling in the corner. Bri heard cries of fear and pain.

"Are you alright?" Bri asked, placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.

The woman whipped around, her fingers clawing at her face. Her eyes were empty, bloody holes.

"Brianna?" Ambriel asked, shocked.

"How could you do this to me?!" Brianna shrieked, standing up.

Ambriel stared at her vessel. "I'm so sorry."

"You said if I had faith, nothing and no one would hurt me!" Brianna yelled.

"Who did this to you? Who?" Ambriel tried to embrace Brianna to calm her down.

Brianna shoved Ambriel away. "You." She spat. "You made me this way." Brianna stared at Ambriel. Even though she didn't have eyes, it made Ambriel cringe with fright.

Ambriel tried to say something, but no words came out.

"You, with all your angel talk, made me give up what I loved, who I was!" Brianna's voice got louder with every word.

Ambriel throat felt like it was swelling up. She clawed at her neck, trying to gain air.

Brianna continued. "You think God is out there?" She asked mockingly. "Pfft. He died years ago. You're just a sorry sack of grace trying to do good until you die."

Ambriel fell to her knees, looking up at Brianna for help.

"That boy, Dean? He's just as bad as you are. And his brother? He is pretty much Lucifer incarnate." Brianna added.

Ambriel held up a hand for help as stars danced across her vision.

Brianna got down on one knee. "You think I should forgive you? Show you mercy and compassion? Well you don't deserve that. Have fun rotting in Hell, _angel_." Brianna smirked and stood up. She laughed as Ambriel rolled on her side, gasping for precious life.

Ambriel squeezed her eyes shut, mentally reciting prayers and asking for forgiveness as she listed her sins.

And then, she gasped as life rushed into her like a wave.

* * *

**OMG, what will happen next? Please stick around to find out. I hope I will not take forever to update!**

**Please review with any comments, questions, or concerns. Favorite and follow as well!**


	13. Angels Don't Dream

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I really wanted to get this right!**

**This chapter takes place right after the previous chapter. Ambriel is just waking up after her confrontation with her vessel, Brianna.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Ambriel gasped awake in the bed in the motel room.

"Morning." Dean spoke softly as he pulled a shirt over his head.

Ambriel bolted upright in the bed, and cringed slightly as pain shot through her side.

Dean saw the look on her face. "Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Everyone else in the motel room stopped what they were doing. Sam peeked his head out of the bathroom, Celeste looked away from the TV, and Castiel looked up from the small wooden table.

"I just had a dream." Ambriel announced, not believing the words she was saying.

The two angels immediately froze in place, disbelieving of what they heard as well. Celeste's finger was poised over a button on the TV remote and Castiel stopped looking at what he was reading.

Sam had a confused look on his face. "A dream?"

"Do you mean like a vision like Sam used to get?" Dean asked.

"No. A dream." Ambriel replied, staring off into the distance, pulling the sheets closer to her body for comfort.

"So what does that mean?" Sam asked.

"This is very bad." Castiel stood up and walked over.

"Why?" Dean asked.

Celeste chimed in, walking over. "Angels don't sleep. If angels don't sleep, they don't dream."

"Something is seriously wrong with you, Ambriel." Castiel's voice remained low.

"What do we do?" Dean asked as Bri got out of the bed and instantly got dressed.

"Well we gotta figure out what's causing this." Celeste answered.

Bri's hand and eyes traveled to her side, where the angel blade cut was.

Uneasiness filled the room.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ambriel tried to brush it off, straightening. "It could have just been from her, a nightmare." Ambriel walked towards the motel door, only the two angels knowing what she truly meant. She slyly grabbed something from the wooden table. "I'll be waiting outside." She opened and closed the door before anyone could object.

Celeste hardened her gaze and marched out of the room after her friend, and Castiel soon followed, leaving the two brothers alone.

Dean tried to cover up the anxious and concerned look on his face as he threw his remaining items back into his bag. Sam tried to say something, but Dean was already halfway out the door. Sam grabbed his duffel bag and high-tailed it out of the motel room, but noticed something suspicious.

"Dean! Wasn't there a whole pizza left over from last night?" Sam asked, calling out after his brother.

OoOoOoO

Ambriel was pacing outside when Celeste and Castiel walked up to her. Ambriel was finishing a slice of pizza and moved to throw out the empty pizza box.

"You alright?" Celeste asked.

"You'd see right through my lie." Ambriel replied, crossing her arms.

"You need to-" Castiel started.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not." Ambriel cut him off before he could finish.

Castiel wanted to protest, but stayed quiet.

OoOoOoO

"Alright, let's get these demons and get the hell out of here." Dean announced as he tossed his bags in the trunk.

As everyone loaded in the Impala, Sam stopped Ambriel. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Of course. Thank you, Sam." Ambriel replied, opening the back door on the passenger side.

Sam nodded, a sad and concerned look mingling in his eyes, and got into the passenger seat.

The drive was a quick and quiet one to an abandoned factory where all the points crossed and where it made the most sense for the demons to be hiding.

Celeste had texted Ambriel during the ride.

'You ate that whole pizza, didnt you' She texted.

'Yup' Ambriel replied quickly.

'I hope you know what that means.' Celeste texted back.

'If youre concerned about me, tell it to Castiel' Ambriel almost angrily answered.

Celeste stopped texting her.

OoOoOoO

The group unloaded from the Impala and loaded up with their weapons.

They all went in the front door, seeing that there was no alternative. After trying the quiet approach and being discovered by two demons, that Celeste and Castiel stabbed before they could do anything, Dean and Sam deciding to go the rest of the way with guns blazing. Ambriel and Celeste stayed at the back of the pack, killing anything that dared jump at them from behind. Castiel led the way towards the main room where the horde of demons were hiding.

There were at least ten of them, four of which sprung at them all at once. Castiel, Ambriel, and Celeste each stabbed and killed one, while Sam and Dean batted around with another until Castiel launched his angel blade into the demon's back.

Celeste smited another while Ambriel fended off against another.

Castiel fought with another demon as Sam stabbed one with Castiel's angel blade. Dean struggled with another until Ambriel tossed him her blade. Dean stabbed it with ease.

A demon came up from behind and wrestled with Ambriel. She fought back and then held it's head against the wall. She held her palm against it's head with her free hand and smited it.

The demon screamed in pain, and then collapsed to the floor, dead.

Then, Ambriel leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, holding her head and her side, extremely light-headed.

Castiel was the first to notice.

"Ambriel!" He quickly rushed over and knelt down next to her.

Dean heard this and quickly rushed to the angel's side. Sam and Celeste followed suit, finally killing the last demon.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, cradling her neck.

"No." Ambriel admitted defeat.

"Her grace is very weak." Castiel announced solmely.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"Take her to a rit zien." Castiel replied.

"A what?" Dean asked, confused.

"An angel medic." Celeste replied.

Castiel lifted Ambriel up, bridal style, much to Dean's discomfort.

Dean stood up, and Sam stayed a few steps behind him.

"Celeste, meet me at Anael's. Bring them with you." Castiel ordered.

Celeste nodded, and Castiel winked out with Ambriel.

"Anael?" Sam asked.

"One of the nicer rit zien's." Celeste nodded.

"There are not nice ones?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah." Celeste nodded. "Some of them are real dicks and don't really help unless there's a war involved."

"So are we going or what?" Dean asked, nervous.

"Yeah, yeah." Celeste disappeared.

Dean threw his hands up in disgust, turning to face Sam behind him.

"Hey, hey." Celeste's voice sounded from behind Dean. "Don't get your panties in a wad."

Dean turned back around while Sam suppressed a smile.

"I just brought the Impala over." Celeste stepped towards Dean. "Ready to go?" She asked, holding up a hand.

Dean looked uneasy. "It's just that... the last time Cas did it, everything was screwed up for a week."

"Pfft." Celeste waved her outstretched hand. "He never does it quite right."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"See you on the other side." Celeste bopped Dean on the forehead and he disappeared.

Sam stood at the ready.

"Enjoy the ride." Celeste joked, and tapped Sam on the forehead.

Celeste looked around her. She poked one of the dead demons with her foot, a bit disinterested.

She scowled and disappeared.

OoOoOoO

Castiel took Ambriel to Anael, as promised. He stood in the foyer of a sprawling mansion in Washington, D.C. It was a beautiful place, but that didn't matter right now.

Anael happened to be walking through when Castiel and Ambriel appeared.

"I need your help." Castiel asked, in monotone.

"What's wrong." Anael replied, barely inflecting.

Ambriel curled closer to Castiel, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Her grace is weakening rapidly." Castiel explained.

Anael brushed invisible dust off of his purple dress shirt and nodded. He led Castiel to a guest bedroom on the first floor.

Castiel set her down on the bed and Anael went to a closet.

Ambriel seemed to protest every movement but kept a straight face.

Anael came out of the closet, pushing a cart containing almost every torture instrument known to man.

"Is that really necessary?" Castiel asked, quite concerned for Ambriel's well being.

"You do your job, I'll do mine." Anael answered, a bit rudely.

Castiel stayed quiet and backed up a step, leaving more room for Anael.

Anael bent over Ambriel and undid the wrappings around her waist. He sighed when he saw the blue tinted light shining from the fairly large opening on her side.

"How long has it been like this?" He asked, discarding the bandaging.

"Almost two days." Ambriel replied, voice weak.

Anael breathed out heavily from his nose, clearly annoyed. "It's infected." He announced.

"With what?" Ambriel asked, clearly confused.

"Holy oil." Anael replied, trying to understand why someone would do that. "That's why you seem to be turning human."

"How did you know…?" Ambriel didn't even finish her question.

"I know everything." He walked back to the cart and Castiel held in his breath as Anael's had traveled over larger and scarier objects that would most definitely cause pain to Ambriel.

Anael finally found what he was looking for: a book.

Castiel silently let out his breath.

Anael flipped through a couple of pages until he found the correct one.

He started murmuring words in Enochian and placed a hand on Ambriel's chest as she slowly dipped into slumber. Anael finished and Ambriel's head lulled to the side.

"How long will it take for her to heal?" Castiel asked as Anael set his book down.

"Since I'm so great, less than an hour." Anael had a slight smug look on his face.

"Thank you." Castiel said, a little quieter than usual.

"Don't mention it." Anael walked out of the room so Ambriel could recover, and Castiel followed him out, still worried.

Little did they know, Ambriel had her own problems to sort out.

OoOoOoO

Dean was already walking towards the front door of the mansion in front of him. Sam appeared behind him.

"Dean." Sam called out.

Dean regrettably stopped walking and turned around. "What."

"Where are we?" Sam asked walking up to Dean so the two of them could walk together.

"I don't know, but I'm assuming that's where this Anael is with Cas and Bri." Dean replied.

Celeste came up next to Sam, giving both of the brothers a startle. "Now make sure you don't do or say anything offensive because Anael can kill you like that." Celeste snapped.

"Will do." Sam replied as Dean just hardened the look on his face.

The three walked in through the front door just as Anael and Cas were coming out of the bedroom where Ambriel was.

"Is she going to be okay?" Celeste asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Yes. She'll be up and about soon." Anael replied, crossing his arms.

"How soon?" Dean asked.

Anael shot a piercing glance at Dean. "I can't say for sure." Anael replied, almost gritting his teeth.

Dean backed off a little.

"Well, Anael." Celeste tried to draw Anael's attention away from Dean. "How are things?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't." Anael turned his head to look at Celeste, with a disgusted, and a bit annoyed, look on his face.

"Rude." Celeste muttered under her breath as she looked away.

That's when everyone heard footsteps and saw Ambriel in the bedroom doorway.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will reveal some secrets about Ambriel, so stick around!**

**Please review with any feedback. I want to know if anyone likes reading this. Favorite and follow as well, please.**


	14. Brianna Goes to Church

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the super long wait! This chapter was going to be really lengthy, but I decided to split it in two.**

**This chapter is basically the life of Ambriel's vessel, Brianna, and occurs about 5 years ago.**

* * *

Brianna looked up at the sound of knocking at her bedroom door. Her mother peered in.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Pretty good." Brianna smiled. "I just have to finish my English essay." She gestured to her laptop. "But Alice and I still have to do our history project final together. I was hoping I could sleep over her house tonight to work on it?" Brianna asked her mother.

"I don't see why not." Her mother agreed. "Just be home before dinner tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mom!" Brianna went back to her essay, which was on the transforming experiences she has had up to this point as a high school senior.

Around noon time, Brianna had finished her essay, texted her best friend, Alice Greenly, to confirm that she was able to sleepover, and packed her overnight bag.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." Brianna called out as she headed for the front door.

"Bye, sweetheart! Have fun!" Brianna's mother answered as Brianna got into her hand-me-down car from her father and started the engine.

A few minutes later, Brianna arrived at Alice's house. She grabbed her bag, locked her car, and knocked on the front door. Alice came rushing up, quickly opening the door.

Alice stood tall at 5'3, much shorter than Brianna. She had pale skin and dark red hair, with emerald-green eyes. She pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Well...?" Alice asked, a little jokingly. "Get in here!" She waved Brianna into the house.

Brianna giggled as she entered Alice's front hall.

"Hi, Mrs. Greenly!" Brianna waved to Alice's mother as Alice dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Hello, Brianna!" Mrs. Greenly smiled and waved back.

Brianna and Alice immediately got to work on their project, so that they could maximize their free time.

As the day turned into night, Alice and Brianna had prepared for something special. Both of them shoved pillows into their beds and snuck downstairs. They disappeared out the back door and began walking towards town. It was only a 5 minute walk, so neither of them thought to bring a coat.

"You ready?" Alice asked Brianna, her hand on the wooden door.

"Are we on time?" Brianna asked.

"Yup."

"Then let's go."

Alice smiled and pushed the door open. The two teenage girls walked into the large church.

The Father who was there at that time was Father Moore. "Alice, Brianna." He gave them a warm smile and hugged each of them.

Since Alice and Brianna were the only ones there for the midnight mass, they instead prayed together with Father Moore.

Brianna said several 'Our Father's,' but stayed quiet for a few minutes while she said a personal prayer to God.

"You ready to go?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yeah." Brianna replied.

"Thank you, Father." Both the girls smiled at Father Moore.

"You are very welcome. God bless you, my dears." He clasped his hand together as the two girls left.

Brianna and Alice quickly walked home in silence. They quietly entered through the back door.

A light turned on and the girls immediately froze.

"ALICE MARIE GREENLY." Mrs. Greenly had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face while she stood in the back hall. "What do you think you're doing, sneaking out at this time of night?" She asked, clearly angry.

"Mrs. Greenly, we were just-" Brianna tried to reason with the angry mother.

"Brianna, I'm leaving your punishment to your mother." Mrs. Greenly cut her off.

"But we were just at midnight mass!" Brianna quickly blurted out, and then immediately covered her mouth.

"BRIANNA ELIZABETH CARSON!" Brianna's mother appeared from out of the darkness.

Brianna backed up a step, horror filling her eyes.

"Brianna, I thought I raised you better!" Mrs. Carson yelled at her daughter. "You know that God does not exist! Such are the teachings of our atheist family. You know that, don't you?"

"Mom, you have no right to force your faith, or lack thereof, on me!" Brianna fought back. "I know there's a God out there, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from believing that!" Tears were starting to stream down Brianna's face.

Mrs. Carson was taken aback. "Brianna, go get your things. I'm taking you home and you're going to tell this to your father." She commanded.

Brianna stormed up the stairs without another word.

Alice stared at both the mothers in the back hall and then quickly followed Brianna up the stairs.

"Bri?" Alice asked. "You alright?"

"No." Brianna sniffed.

Alice grabbed a handful of tissues from the nightstand by her bed and gave them to Brianna.

"Why can't my mother be more accepting?" Brianna asked as she wiped away her tears, smudging some mascara.

"We all have obstacles in life, Bri, and we just gotta have faith to overcome them." Alice replied.

Brianna let out a small smile. "You're right."

Alice hugged Brianna. "I'll be here if you need me."

Brianna stood up, things in hand. "Thank you."

Brianna went downstairs, head held high, and walked out of Alice's house without another word to her mother. Brianna got into her car and drove home, her mother following close behind.

Brianna walked into her house, ready to face her father. Mrs. Carson came rushing in behind Brianna, ready to announce the terrifying news.

"She's-" Mrs. Carson started.

"I believe in God." Brianna stated.

"Brianna, are you serious?" Her father's booming voice rang out.

"Yes." Brianna's voice remained strong.

Just then, the radio in the house went haywire, static filled the dead air in the room.

'What?!' Brianna thought, in response to what she heard from the radio.

"Brianna," Mr. Carson started, "why do you believe in 'God'?"

"I believe God is the higher power in this world. Is that so wrong?" Brianna argued.

"Brianna Elizabeth Carson! Stop this nonsense right now!" Her father yelled.

"Or what?" Brianna yelled back.

"Or what?!" Her father yelled even louder. He grabbed a vase from the table and threw it at Brianna.

As told by the radio, Brianna ducked left as the vase sailed well to the right of her.

"Why you little…" Mr. Carson trailed off as he marched towards his daughter.

Brianna quickly ran to the kitchen, per the instruction of the radio, and grabbed a knife from the countertop. She held the knife in front of her for defense from her father.

Mr. Carson came into the kitchen, and Mrs. Carson was helpless to stop her rampaging husband.

"Brianna, please." Her mother begged.

"Brianna, I will not tolerate this." Her father curled his hands into fists.

"If you want proof, I can give it to you!" Brianna held the knife blade close to her hand.

"PROOF?" Her father boomed with laughter. "The only proof _that_ will give you is that your God doesn't exist."

Brianna didn't even flinch when she pulled the blade straight across her palm. A few drops of blood dripped out of a now non-existent wound. "Proof enough?" She asked.

"Get your ass over here, you little bitch!" Her father yelled, stomping a foot.

Brianna turned and ran, knife still in hand. She exited the kitchen through the other entrance and quickly went up the stairs, taking two at a time. She ran into her room and locked the door behind her. She took the chair from her desk and rammed it under the doorknob, making sure her parents couldn't enter. She sat down in the corner of her room, knife down on the ground in front of her, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Then, the light in her room began to light up and a piercing noise sounded throughout the room. Brianna opened up from her tight position upon hearing the voice in the sound.

"Yes, I do." She answered to a call.

"Yes!" She replied more forcefully.

"I will!" She tried to get her voice above the heightening noise.

"I do believe!" She screamed.

The windows in her room shattered and Brianna shielded herself from flying glass.

"Brianna!" Mr. Carson banged on the door loudly. "Open this door now!" He tried the door a few more times and then gave up.

Brianna shakily took out her cellphone from her back pocket. She dialed Alice and held the phone to her ear.

Alice picked up on the second ring.

"Bri?" Alice answered. Bri heard a sniffle from Alice.

"Alice? Something just happened to me." Brianna started.

"Me too." Alice replied quietly.

"An angel just talked to me." Brianna blurted out.

"Brianna, you can't be…" Alice paused. "An angel just talked to me, too."

"With the bright light, loud noise, and the windows blowing out?"

"Yeah."

Brianna remained quiet for a moment. "Alice, can I live with you until college?"

"What? Why?" Alice asked, concern swelling into her voice. "I mean, of course, but why?"

Tears slid down Brianna's face. "My dad threw a vase at me. He yelled and screamed. He practically tried to kill me." Brianna took a heaving breath.

"Do you want me to call the police?" Alice asked, about to panic herself.

"I don't think so." Bri replied.

"Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Alice asked.

Bri let out a small giggle. "I don't think so."

Alice paused. "Do you want me to drive over there and pick you up?"

"I... I don't want you to get hurt, too." Bri argued quietly.

"I can call David. His campus is only ten minutes away." Alice offered. David was Alice's twenty-three year old brother, who went to community college a few minutes away.

"Sure." Bri agreed.

"Pack a lot of things." Alice added.

"I will."

"And be ready to jump out of your window if necessary." Alice's voice turned serious.

"Okay."

"You can hang in there for fifteen minutes, right?" Alice doubled-checked.

"Yeah." Brianna nodded, wiping some salty tears off her face.

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Brianna hung up.

She quickly packed a month's worth of clothes into a suitcase she had in her closet, throwing in a few pairs of shoes as well. She tossed in a make-up bag and a hairbrush. Brianna then made sure all her school things, and her laptop, were packed away in her book bag.

Then, Brianna saw flashing police lights outside her house and ducked down in the corner again. Did Alice call them to help? Or was it her father trying to get his daughter to comply to his wishes?

After a few moments of talking downstairs, which Brianna couldn't understand, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Bri eyed the knife, which was still on her floor.

She heard a knocking at her bedroom door.

"Miss Carson?" An unfamiliar voice called out.

"Who are you?" Brianna asked.

"I'm Sergeant James Lee with the State Police." The man explained.

"Are you lying?" Brianna asked.

"No, miss." He replied.

Brianna didn't know whether to trust him or not.

'Faith, right?' Brianna thought to herself. 'My faith brought help.'

"Okay." Brianna answered.

"Could you open up?" He asked.

"Mhmm." Brianna quietly spoke as she stood up.

She walked over to her door and unwedged the chair from it. She unlocked it and pulled it open.

There was an older man standing at her door, with a warm and kind face, weathered by time. His uniform had 'Lee' stitched on one side. A younger officer stood behind him, holding a med kit and a shock blanket.

Brianna broke down into tears and rushed up to Sergeant Lee, hugging him around the waist. "Thank you." Brianna's words were muffled.

Sergeant Lee was only slightly taken aback, and it only took him a second to wrap his own arms around her.

"You're safe now." He murmured.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment.

"May I ask you some questions?" Sergeant Lee quietly asked.

Brianna let go and nodded.

Sergeant Lee took the blanket from the younger officer and dismissed him. The sergeant led Brianna back into her room and sat her down on her bed. He wrapped the blanket around her.

"Can I ask what happened tonight?" Sergeant Lee asked.

Brianna glanced at her alarm clock, which read 1:48, and nodded her head. "I went to sleepover my friend's house, and we snuck out for midnight mass." Brianna paused and Sergeant Lee's face remained understanding and calm. "We came back and my friend's mother had called mine. My mom was there at my friend's house. She yelled at me for believing in God. She made me go home and face my father. He yelled at me, threw a vase at my head. I ducked and ran to the kitchen, he chased me and I ran up the stairs. I locked myself in here and put a chair under the doorknob. I was sitting in the corner over there," Brianna pointed to the corner she was in, "when the windows burst out, but I don't know what from."

Sergeant Lee nodded. "What were you packing for?" He had noticed the packed suitcase and book bag.

"I made plans to live with my friend until the end of the school year." Brianna replied, looking at her lap.

Sergeant Lee let out the tiniest of sighs. "Would you come downstairs with me?"

Brianna nodded. She got up off the bed and walked out, followed by Sergeant Lee, who grabbed Brianna's suitcase and book bag. Brianna went down the stairs and found several more officers in her living room.

Sergeant Lee came up behind Brianna and gently nudged her forward.

Then, Brianna saw her father being cuffed by two policemen. Her father looked over at her.

"You little traitor!" He spat.

Brianna flinched, but Sergeant Lee put a hand on her shoulder.

The two officers holding Mr. Carson escorted him out of the house.

"Bitch!" He yelled before the front door was closed.

Sergeant Lee dropped his hand. Brianna had taken a few steps before she stopped.

"But…" Brianna paused. "Who called the police?" She asked.

Mrs. Carson popped up from the couch at the sound of her daughter's voice. "I did." She had tears running down her face. She quickly ran up to Brianna and tried to hug her. Brianna slapped her mother's hands away.

Mrs. Carson's face dropped. "I realize what I did was wrong. It doesn't matter what you believe in. All that matters is you." She tried to reason.

Brianna sighed and nodded.

Mrs. Carson gave Brianna a quick squeeze before Brianna broke away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, directing her question at Sergeant Lee, who had walked over to another policeman.

Sergeant Lee turned around, trying to hide that the other police officer was holding her father's Glock. "Miss Carson," he started, trying to keep the situation calm.

"Why is that here?" Brianna asked.

"Miss Carson, we believe you father was going to use it." Sergeant Lee eventually managed to spill the details.

Brianna suppressed a gasp and turned to her mother, who had even more tears on her face.

"But," Sergeant Lee added, "let's be thankful that nothing terrible happened."

Brianna pulled the blanket closer around her, a slight shiver running down her spine.

"Miss Carson, would you like to leave now?" Sergeant Lee asked.

"Leave?" Brianna's mother sounded concerned.

"Miss Carson has chosen to live at her friend's house for the remainder of the school year." Sergeant Lee explained.

"But…" Mrs. Carson tried to form an argument.

"She is an adult." Sergeant Lee remarked.

Mrs. Carson looked crushed.

"I'll come visit every other day, I promise." Brianna spoke up. "But I just need time away from this place." She explained.

Mrs. Carson nodded in understanding.

After a quick hug, Brianna was escorted out the door by Sergeant Lee.

Brianna walked down the front steps to see Alice and David being held back behind police tape. Brianna quicken her steps and ducked under the tape.

Alice quickly embraced her best friend. "Oh God, I was so worried. Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Brianna nodded.

Sergeant Lee had come up, and David took Brianna's things from him with a little nod.

Brianna turned around to return the blanket to Sergeant Lee, who took it.

"Miss Carson, if you need anything." He handed her his business card with his phone number on it.

Brianna took it. "Thank you."

"And," Sergeant Lee added, "I might be in contact with you soon if you're needed as a witness for the trial against your father."

"Oh… ok." Brianna nodded.

"Goodnight." Sergeant Lee gave her one last smile and a tip of his hat.

"Goodnight." Brianna let out a little smile.

Brianna turned to face Alice, who led her to David's red pickup truck. David put Brianna's suitcase and book bag in the back seat of the cab and started the engine. Brianna sat up front in the middle, and Alice sat on the passenger side.

The ride was silent, except for some old eighties hits that were playing on the radio, which David had listened to on a quiet volume. Alice had an arm around Brianna, who was just staring ahead into the oblivion, unsure of her future.

Just staring.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hoped you liked it. Please, please, please tell me what you thought about it.**

**The next one should be up soon. It's in the works already.**

**Please favorite and follow if you haven't already!**


	15. Brianna Goes to the Pier

**Hello everyone! Here's the other half I was talking about. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you enjoyed the quick update!**

**This chapter takes place about 3 or 4 years after the end of the previous chapter.**

* * *

"Bri!" Someone called out to Brianna, who was currently walking through a patch of green on her college campus.

Brianna stopped and turned around, and lit up when she saw Alice running to catch up to her.

"Hey!" Brianna smiled as Alice paused to catch her breath. Alice's messenger bag weighed down her right shoulder, most likely full of poetry books or creative essays.

"We totally need to study for the Psych final together tonight." Alice started walking again, Brianna by her side.

"Definitely." Brianna nodded. "I have so many flashcards for it, it's ridiculous."

"I know." Alice replied, looking down at the time on her cellphone. "Oops, gotta go to Shakespeare."

"Yeah, I'm almost late for Forensics." Brianna replied.

"See you tonight?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup." Brianna smiled as her roommate sped off into the distance, towards the English building.

Then, Brianna saw someone else she knew.

His sandy brown and 6'3 stature was hard to miss in a crowd. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, a blue book bag hanging off of one shoulder. His brown eyes concentrated ahead.

"Mason!" She called out, a wide smile appearing on her face. She waved and finally caught Mason's attention.

She rushed up and hugged him.

"Hey, Bri." He smiled.

"Hey." Bri let go of Mason. "Ready for the Forensics exam?"

"Yeah." Mason wrapped his hand around Bri's giving her a small but meaningful kiss on the lips.

The two talked as they walked towards the Science building a block away.

Since Forensics was the last class Bri and Mason had that day, the two headed back to their dorm rooms.

Bri invited Mason into her dorm room, which was neatly messy. Bri shared it with Alice, a stroke of pure luck (or was it?).

"You got Psych tomorrow, right?" Mason asked, setting his bag down while looking around at Bri's desk, piled high with flashcards.

"Yeah." Bri let out a little laugh.

Mason threw himself down on Brianna and Alice's couch, which resided in the back corner of the room. "I'm so glad I'm done with my exams. Nothing left to do but to get my diploma." Mason taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Brianna lifted an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and turned to face Mason.

"I mean, of course I'll help you study." Mason corrected himself.

Anything else?" Brianna asked, walking over to Mason, straddling his lap.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something…" Mason trailed off smiling, as he ran his hands up Brianna's thighs.

"I was thinking of pizza." She whispered.

"Oh." Mason couldn't form a reply.

Brianna let out the tiniest of giggles as she bent down, dipping her head low.

She kissed Mason, one hand rested on his chest, and the other cupping his face. The kiss started as soft and gentle and then deepened.

Suddenly, Alice burst through the door.

"Oh, ew! Do I need to come back later?" Alice made a disgusted face, cringing slightly.

Brianna and Mason separated. Brianna sighed. "No." She got off of Mason and walked over to her desk. "Ready to study?" Brianna asked Alice as Mason got up off the couch.

"Yeah." Alice plopped down on her bed.

"Alright. I'm heading out." Mason walked closer to the door. "Small cheese and a large pepperoni?" He asked, making sure he got their usual order correct.

"Oh, and a side of bread sticks?" Brianna begged, turning around to face him.

"Of course." Mason answered.

"Thanks, babe." Brianna gave Mason a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mason smiled at Brianna as he exited the dorm room.

Brianna took all the flashcards and set them down on her bed, ready to study. She sat down and finally looked up at Alice. "What?" She asked, confused at the look on Alice's face.

"Nothing." Alice smirked, putting a fist under her chin.

Brianna raised an eyebrow, wanting an answer.

"It's just that you guys make the cutest couple." Alice answered.

Brianna rolled her eyes and kinda smiled. A blush slowly emerged on her cheeks. "I know."

"Should we start studying?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Brianna replied, picking up the top flash card on the pile closest to her.

About thirty minutes later, Brianna received a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Brianna asked.

"Is this Brianna Carson?" A man on the other end asked.

"Yes..." Brianna was trying to figure out who was asking.

"Do you know Mason Palmer?" The man asked.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. Why?" Brianna sat up straight.

"Miss, I am sorry to inform you that your boyfriend was killed in a hit and run crash on Main Street a few minutes ago." The man explained.

"What?!" Brianna stood up. "Who is this?"

"Officer Price with the local police." Officer Price answered.

Brianna was filled with devastation. "Mason... is dead?" She managed to get out.

"If you could come down to the station and identify the body, it would be greatly appreciated." Price added.

"Okay... Okay..." Brianna nodded.

"Drive safely, miss." Officer Price added before hanging up.

Brianna dropped her phone from her ear.

"What? What happened?" Alice asked, concern in her voice.

"Mason..." Tears dripped from Brianna's eyes. "Mason is dead."

"Oh my... Bri... I don't... How... Are you alright?" Alice asked, stepping closer to her friend.

"No!" Brianna let herself sob on Alice's accepting shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, baby... Shhh... You'll be alright." Alice gently rocked Brianna back and forth.

"I just can't..." Brianna let go of Alice. "I'm... I'm..." She paused. "You're right. I am going to be alright." Brianna asserted herself.

"Want me to drive?" Alice offered.

"Yeah." Brianna nodded.

"Alright."

Brianna pulled on a pair of shoes and pocketed her cellphone while Alice grabbed her car keys.

The two girls got into a rusted red pickup truck and Alice drove down to the local police station. Brianna stared quietly out the window the whole ride over.

Brianna and Alice walked into the station.

Brianna walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. There was a hit and run that killed Mason Palmer. I was asked to identify the body." Brianna spoke up.

"Oh yes. Miss Carson." The officer behind the desk stood up and came around. "Officer Price." He introduced himself. "Come with me." He started to lead Brianna down a hallway.

Brianna looked back at Alice, who gave her a reassuring nod. Brianna continued on with Officer Price to the Autopsy room in the back of the large and busy police station.

Brianna and Officer Price arrived at the Autopsy room, where there was a doctor waiting.

"Miss Carson, this is Doctor Bell." Officer Price introduced.

Doctor Bell nodded. "Whenever you're ready." His kind face did not push for any urgency.

Brianna slowly approached the body covered by a sheet on metal table. She pulled the sheet back to reveal Mason's face, slightly scraped and bruised.

Brianna immediately gasped and turned away, a hand flying to her mouth.

"It's him, isn't it?" Doctor Bell asked quietly.

Brianna nodded her head, tears squeezing out of her eyes.

Officer Price took Brianna's identification of the body and left the room, making a note of it in his report.

"Take all the time you need." Doctor Bell allowed Brianna to stay as long as she liked. He then left.

Brianna turned back to Mason. She gently placed a hand on his cheek. His skin was still slightly warm. She found his hand under the sheet and held it tightly.

"I love you, Mason. Nothing will change that." Brianna managed a smile. "I'm going to miss you. A lot." She paused. "I'm sure I'll see you again soon." Brianna let go. "Watch over him, please?" She looked upwards for a moment. She wiped her tears away, covered Mason with the sheet, and walked out.

Later that night, and early into the morning, Alice and Brianna continued studying. The next day, the two took their Psych exam. A couple of days later, it was graduation day. Brianna and Alice were dressed in their caps and gowns, happy to graduate. But Brianna remained depressed because of the absence of Mason.

At the end of the day, Brianna made a phone call while she was on the road.

"Mom?"

"Brianna!" Her mother answered her phone. "I just hit the road to go home. Would you like me to turn around? Did I forget something?"

"No, no." Brianna paused. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going away for a while."

"What? Why?" Mrs. Carson sounded concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mom. I don't know how long I'll be gone though." Brianna added.

"Why are you going away?" She sounded heartbroken more than anything.

"God." Brianna smiled. "I'm a vessel for one of his angels."

Mrs. Carson stayed quiet for a moment. "Okay. Okay. Okay, baby. Okay. I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you, too, Mom." Brianna replied.

"Just don't forget me, alright?" Mrs. Carson pleaded.

"I could never, Mom." Brianna answered, a small tear in her eye.

"Okay, baby. Goodbye… for now." Mrs. Carson stayed strong for her daughter,

"Goodbye." Brianna smiled when she hung up.

Brianna was already halfway through her 6-hour drive to Los Angeles and she stayed quiet for the majority of the time.

She finally arrived in Los Angeles, and drove to a familiar building. She parked her car and walked towards the entrance. She traveled through extensive security lines and finally checked in with a police officer.

"Who are you here to see?" He asked, holding a pen in his right hand, while several record books and binders were on a table in front of him.

"Phillip Carson." Brianna replied.

The officer ran his finger down a list of names and stopped when he got to 'Carson, Phillip.' He checked a box by the name. He filled in a visitor pass and handed it to Brianna. "Just continue down this hall and show the pass to the officer by the red door." He informed Brianna.

Brianna had already heard this pre-written speech before. This was her sixth time at the California State Prison to visit her father.

She reached the end of the hall and handed her pass to the officer.

He opened the red door for her, which revealed a room full phone booths with glass in between them. Several other officers and guards were standing watch over the few prisoners already meeting and speaking with loved ones through the phones provided.

"Seat number 16, near the end, please." The officer directed her.

Brianna nodded in thanks and walked over to Seat 16. She pulled out the chair and then sat down. She heard a door opened and craned her neck to look through the glass in front of her. She saw her father being shuffled in, dressed in orange and hands cuffed. A guard pointed to Seat 16 and Brianna's father walked over. He sat down and Brianna could finally see his face.

His father had a moustache growing, and a beard with grays threaded through it. His eyes held more memories in them, and his steps more slow. He wasn't the oldest inmate here, but he certainly wasn't the youngest. He knew his place in the vicious system that the more dangerous inmates had in place.

Brianna let out a little smile, tears already on the edges of her eyes. Her father was filled with happiness at the sight of his daughter. He picked up the phone on his side of the glass and held it to his ear. Brianna picked up her phone.

"Hi, Dad." Brianna started.

"My baby girl, so big." Her father had a sad smile on his face.

"I graduated today." Brianna spoke slightly quieter than usual.

"Oh, that's right." Her father nodded once. "Were you number one in your class?" He asked.

"No." Brianna shook her head, a small smile emerging on her face. "Top 10, though." She added.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Her father replied.

"How are you holding up?" Brianna asked.

"I'm doing alright." His hand momentarily paused on the small cut on his temple. "I'm doing just fine." He added quickly.

Brianna dropped her smile a bit. "There's something I came here to tell you." She started.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going away. I don't know where, I don't know for how long." Brianna explained.

Her father took in all this information. "Why?" He finally asked.

"The angel, Daddy. The angel is coming for me." Brianna said, with a look of excitement and awe on her face.

Her father's face faltered slightly. "I'm happy for you, Brianna. I really am." He paused for a long moment. "Just be safe, alright? Be safe, be happy, be faithful." He put his hand on the glass.

Brianna put her hand over his; the only thing separating them was the glass.

"Of course. Of course, of course." Brianna held back tears. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, baby." Her father replied, a tear already dripping out of his eye.

"Now go. Go live your life." Her father urged. "I'll be here, waiting for you." He gave his daughter a smile of encouragement.

"Okay, I will." She smiled back, her hand lingering a moment longer.

They hung up their phones and stood up.

Brianna's father was escorted back out by a guard while Brianna took an extra moment longer to memorize his face.

Brianna walked back out the red door, down the hallway to check out, and then exited the building. She got in her car and drove towards the shore.

She made one last call on her phone.

"Alice?" Brianna started, voice already wavering.

"Bri! Are you alright? Where are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine." Brianna answered. "I visited my dad."

"Oh." Alice couldn't manage a reply.

"Whatever happens next…" Brianna took a deep breath, "I just want to let you know that I couldn't have asked for a better friend… a better sister."

"Brianna…" Alice almost started crying. "What are you doing right now? Please don't break my heart." Alice begged.

"The angel, Alice." Brianna explained, crying for the umpteenth time that week. "The angel is coming for me." Brianna let out a small laugh. "And if she doesn't, I don't… I can't anymore."

"Bri, please! Please don't!" Alice scrambled for words.

"It's okay, Alice." Brianna tried to reassure her friend. "Faith, right?" She asked.

"...Right." Alice answered quietly.

Brianna had arrived at her location close to nightfall. She parked her car and got out.

"Your angel might come, too." Brianna added.

"Yeah." Alice's voice was shaky.

Brianna had walked up to the end of the quiet, deserted pier. She stood at the end of the highest part of it.

"Alice," Brianna started.

"Yeah?" Alice sniffed.

"Thank you for the best years of my life."

"You're welcome." Alice let out a laugh of sadness.

"I'll see you again, soon. I promise."

"Alive, please. I want you to be alive." Alice begged.

"I'll make every effort." Brianna swore.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I'm going to miss you." Alice sighed, depressed.

"Me, too." Brianna replied.

"Goodbye, Bri."

"Goodbye, Alice." Brianna paused. "For now." She added quietly.

"For now." Alice echoed.

Both hung up their phones.

Brianna put her phone in her pocket.

She looked to the skies. "You can do it now." She called out.

Nothing happened.

Brianna's grip on the wooden rail behind her loosened. The icy blue water below her had small ripples echoing through it.

"Please." She begged quietly.

Then, a bright light surrounded her and she heard a voice.

"Yes." She replied quietly, a small smile on her face, tears of relief and happiness in her eyes.

The light entered her body.

Brianna was now possessed by the angel Ambriel.

* * *

**I hope you like it. The next chapter will jump back to Sam, Dean, Cas, and Celeste waiting for Ambriel to wake up.**

**Please favorite and follow if you haven't already. Review are greatly appreciated! They determine if I finish this story, so if you like it, please review!**


	16. Ambriel Did What?

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. I know it's a little short, but I wanted to get it out. It takes place after Anael heals Ambriel.**

* * *

Ambriel woke up in a bed. She immediately recognized it to be in Anael's mansion. She stood up, straightened out her outfit and started walking towards the door.

She stopped when she heard voices. There were two she didn't recognize, but she heard Anael and Celeste.

Ambriel figured Celeste brought her here to be healed by Anael. But she couldn't remember why.

Then, Ambriel heard a voice that made her heart flutter.

Castiel.

Ambriel opened the bedroom door and heads turned to look at her. She kept her eyes on Castiel, walking forward with a certain strut in her step. She walked directly up to him, and before anyone could utter a word, she grabbed his coat lapels.

She pressed her lips against his, much to Castiel's, and Dean's, surprise.

Regrettably, Castiel kissed her back, slowly placing one hand on Ambriel's hip and the other holding her arm.

After an intense and passionate moment, Castiel pushed Ambriel away.

"No, this is all wrong." He managed to speak.

Ambriel had a confused look her face.

"Hmm…" Anael put a finger to his lips, thinking.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Dean yelled, quite angrily.

"Well…" Celeste started.

"Come with me." Anael quietly ordered Ambriel. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the bedroom. Ambriel looked back at Castiel and winked. Castiel uncomfortably looked away.

"Ambriel," Celeste continued, looking at Sam and Dean, "and Castiel had like a one-day fling back in the day, but it didn't really last."

"Then what did I just see?!" Dean gestured to Castiel, but still looking at Celeste.

"Not sure…" Celeste paused. "Mind you it happened like 3 or 4 millennia ago." She added quickly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Then why did Cas seem to like it?" He asked.

"Beats me." Celeste shrugged. "Ambriel was the one who broke it off… mostly. Maybe Cas still has feelings for her?" She offered.

Dean's hands curled into fists.

"Dean…" Sam started in a warning tone. "Cas has feelings for Ambriel, fine. But he's not trying to steal Ambriel from you." Sam tried to be the voice of reason.

Dean glanced over at Castiel, who looked up from the floor with a look of devastation and apology.

Meanwhile, Anael was trying to figure out what went wrong with Ambriel.

"What's your name?" He tested.

"Ambriel." Ambriel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"What do you last remember?" Anael asked.

"I think Celeste and I were in Egypt for something… I think Gabriel was there, too…" Ambriel thought.

Anael sighed. "Am… that was 3 millennia ago."

"What?" Ambriel almost laughed, but kept a serious tone.

"Let me try something…" Anael thought out loud.

He held a hand on Ambriel's forehead and one around her waist. Ambriel's eyes rolled back and she passed out. Anael held her limp body for a few seconds and then touched Ambriel's forehead again.

"Whoa." Ambriel straightened, rubbing a temple. "What happened?" She asked.

"You were stabbed with an angel blade that was coated with Holy Oil. Your grace was dying so Castiel brought you here. I healed you, but you reset back to Egypt 3 thousand years ago. Then you made out with Cas in the foyer. I had to reset you again and now you're back." Anael explained.

"Oh…" Ambriel processed all this new information. "I made out with Cas?" Ambriel scrunched her brows.

"Yeah, and now your boyfriend's all upset about." Anael smirked.

"Dean's here?" Ambriel asked, her voice filling with panic.

Anael nodded. "And his brother. And Celeste." Anael made a face at Celeste's name.

Ambriel was out the bedroom door. She saw Dean with his hands down at his sides, in fists. She looked at him with a look of pain and sadness.

Ambriel walked up to Dean and cupped her hands around his face. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Dean, gently and softly.

Dean resisted at first, but after considering the situation and circumstances, he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Okay, great! Everybody's fine." Anael broke in. "Can you all leave now?" He huffed.

Dean and Ambriel separated, both with smiles of love and forgiveness. Ambriel turned around to face Anael, while holding Dean's hand.

"Thanks, Anael. I owe you." Ambriel thanked the healer.

"Yeah, you do." Anael lightly joked. "So do you." He added through his teeth, looking at Celeste.

"Oh, yeah, about that..." Celeste started, scratching her head. Then, she disappeared, flying off to somewhere far away.

Anael narrowed his eyes and walked up the grand staircase, away from everyone.

"I'll go start the car." Sam pointed behind him and left after Dean nodded in agreement.

"Dean, I... I want to..." Ambriel tried putting a sentence together.

"No, Bri. Trust me, it's okay. I forgive you. No matter what, I love you." Dean stopped Ambriel.

"I love you, too." Ambriel squeezed his hand.

Dean turned and looked at the only other person in the room.

Castiel.

Cas looked at Dean. There was so much pain, and a sense that he betrayed Dean, in his eyes.

Cas disappeared, flying off in a flutter of feathers.

Ambriel looked up at Dean.

Dean had a weird look on his face that Ambriel couldn't identify.

"Let's get outta here." He suggested, changing to a smile.

"Agreed." Ambriel smiled back.

The two were nearly out the front door when Ambriel briefly heard 'it's about time' from Anael upstairs. Ambriel let out a snort.

Her hand flew up to her nose as she started laughing.

Dean laughed along and Ambriel blushed slightly as Dean pulled her closer to his side.

The two walked up to the Impala, where Sam was leaning against the hood, with the engine running and the driver's door open.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

Ambriel sat in the back while Dean got into the driver's seat. Sam rode shotgun.

"Where to?" Dean asked.

"I heard there's a wendigo down in Alabama." Ambriel spoke up from the back seat.

"Alabama it is!" Dean smiled, driving away.

* * *

**I hope I will be able to update soon, but exams are on my horizon!**

**Please review if you liked it. I am slightly unsure if I will continue.**

**Favorite and follow, too.**


End file.
